Doctor who?
by Angel3758
Summary: The Doctor has regenerated to his 11th incarnation, and for a man who treasures the people closest to him, he seemed to have forgotten who she was. Nora Smith has waited for a long time, but is this new man worth the wait? Doctor/OC (I do not own Doctor Who or any of the shows characters)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Nora shifted on her bed as she rubbed her eyes, fluttering them to open. Her bare arms growing cold, she tucked them underneath her pale blue sheet, pulling the blanket up to her chin to keep her naked body warm. Beside her, she could feel him stirring in his sleep, moving about, she wasn't sure whether he was waking up or if he wanted a few more minutes of sleep.

Suddenly Nora felt an arm drape over her waist. Smiling, she turned her body to face him. Nora smirked seeing the dopey smile on his face. She made herself comfortable underneath his arm, tucking herself closer to his body. She could feel the heat from his body radiating, his familiar scent swirling around her head. Nora planted a soft kiss at his collar bone, and in return he planted many on her face, causing her to burst into giggles. They stayed in that position as he whispered sweet nothings to her.

Nora hasn't felt this happy, this secure, this satisfied for the past few months. She was always elated with him around. She just wished it could stay like this forever. "Please stay" she muttered. She could feel him deflate upon her request, his breathing becoming shaky. "Nora you know-"

"I know" she interrupted, feeling disappointed "It was worth a shot"

She shot him a reassuring smile, although it was more for her-self. He sighed before planting a line of kisses down her face, beginning at her forehead and ending at her lips. Upon reaching her lips, Nora deepened the kiss, savouring him, right here, right now.

He responded eagerly as she rolled on top of him. They pulled away to catch their breath, only for him to lock his lips back onto hers. And then suddenly, the dreaded noise rang through the room, an alarm signalling their time. Nora kissed him passionately, although she can feel him starting to become less-responsive, she didn't want to let go just yet. Before she could kiss him even more, he held her back by her shoulders, "Nora, please…" he said, slightly out-of-breath. Nora planted one more kiss on his lips before reluctantly rolling off of him.

She watched as he slowly got dressed. Even though he didn't want to leave, he knew he couldn't stay. He fixed his shirt in front of the mirror, his eyes catching Nora's reflection as she stared at him sadly. Sighing, he stopped fiddling with his shirt and turned to face Nora "Nora, you know if I could stay I would-"

"I know" Nora interrupted once again, her eyes moving elsewhere. She hated this part, the part where she'd watch him leave, longingly, hoping for the day he'd stay. Nora shifted out of bed. He walked towards her dressing gown as she put on some clothes. He stood behind her and held up the pink silky garment as Nora slipped her arms through the sleeves. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she tied the dressing gown to a close.

He stayed in that position for a-while, planting a kiss on her shoulder before letting go. She took his hand and together they walked out of her bedroom and onto the front door of her flat. They hastily let go of each other hand. He turned to face her, cupping her face, he placed a gentle kiss on her lips, a kiss that gave her hope and sadness at the same time. His lips pulled away reluctantly, his hands remained on her cheeks, their foreheads resting against one another. "Til' next time Nora" he whispered, their lips barely touching. "Looking forward to it Doctor" Nora smiled.

Slowly they separate. Nora watched as her Doctor slowly stepped towards his blue box, tears welling in her eyes. Her heart slowly breaking apart as she watched him open the Tardis door and take a step inside. Before he vanished into the box, he turned to capture one last look.

Nora didn't want his last image of her to be sad, so she smiled, blew him a kiss and said "Allonsy!"

Her doctor grinned, catching her flying kiss and stuffing it into his jacket pocket before fully vanishing into the Tardis. Nora bit her lip as she watched the Tardis de-materialize in-front of her, the whooshing sound of the Tardis slowly vanishing, breaking her bit by bit. And just like that, her Doctor was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Nora sighed. It'd been a few years since she'd last seen her Doctor. Day and night she'd waited, and day and night she felt broken, waiting for the wheezing Tardis that never came. Maybe he was too busy, she thought, or maybe he'd forgotten, or maybe he'd moved on, or maybe he's…

Nora pushed the thought away, all were possibilities, even the ones she wished weren't, were. Most days were spent waking up, working in the library, watching cheap telly and going back to bed, hating the life she'd chosen. If she could change her decision she would, however time had been cruel.

As she switched channels, Nora sunk deeper into her couch, tired from the day's antics. The Library had been surprisingly busy today, there was the usual Tuesday-school-visit, however there seemed to be more people eager to borrow and return books today. Nora's eyelids drooped, and slowly she let them. The fatigue taking over her body, Nora gave way to sleep, her vision blurring until darkness.

Nora woke up strangely inside the Tardis. She glanced around the interior. It looked exactly the same as the day he let her in. Suddenly a man appeared, a man she's recognized as her Doctor. She beamed as she took in every detail, his spiked up hair, his pinstriped suit, his lanky figure and that beautiful smile. "Doctor" Nora gasped as she ran up to him, but to her dismay he stepped back. Dis-heartened she asked "Doctor, what' wrong?"

"I'm sorry but this is a dream, I used what was left of your psychic link to the Tardis to communicate with you. I'm sorry but, physically, I'm not here" the Doctor explained. Nora reached out to touch him, her hand making his hologram flicker. "I don't know how much time I have left" he continued "So I'll try to make this quick"

"Basically, I've regenerated, already. Who you're seeing now is a sort of recording. I'm a psychic link of my old incarnation stored in the Tardis linking with you. I've been trying to find a way to connect to you since before I regenerated" he took a deep breath before continuing "I didn't want my new face to tell you this… but I just wanted you to know. Nora Jane Smith, you are a beautiful human being with a heart of gold, and don't you forget that. Because I'm scared I will"

Nora trembled at his words, unable to hold back the tears she had been holding in.

"Nora if I don't see you with a new face then I want you to know how much you meant to me, you taught me to never give up, to always have hope. You've made me into a better man, shown me what it meant to live. And I am grateful for the times we spent together, and I wish we could have had more. But this is the end for me"

Nora shook her head "No! Don't say that, don't you dare"

"Nora I want you to be happy, I want you to smile, and giggle, and be your vibrant self. Do it for this old man eh?" he joked

"How can I be happy without you?" Nora sobbed

"Please, just be happy for me. I'd hate to think that you're living an un-happy life" the Doctor sighed before he continued "So I'm giving you permission"

Nora bit her lip, shaking her head in dis-agreement

"Move on. Forget me and find someone else to be happy with, please I beg you, just be happy"

Nora sobbed harder. She missed her Doctor, longed to hold him and she couldn't even do that.

"N-Nor-Nora-ora" the Doctor called, his voice breaking

Panicked, Nora looked up "No! Please, don't go!"

"I'm breaking - sorry - Nora - you - remember - please - move on - happy - Nora I"

And that was it. "I love you" Nora sobbed quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

Days after her psychic link with the Doctor, Nora was still crying. She hasn't eaten for days. She hasn't gone to work. For days she cried, she mourned, she remembered. Like he said, his new incarnation had probably forgotten about her, hence why she hasn't had a visit for a very long time. It broke her to think that she's been forgotten, that she couldn't even have proper closure.

Nora lied on her couch, shutting her eyes, because every time she opened them, never-ending tears streamed down her face. This was the life she was doomed to live now, the life that she had chosen.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been years since that fateful day and Nora has recovered. It was the first year that was hard to endure. But after that things became easier. She didn't cry anymore, she was healthy again and more importantly she wasn't hurt anymore. But that didn't mean that she's stopped loving him. She always will, until her very end. But he wanted her to be happy, so this is her being happy, he wanted her to move on, so this was her moving on.

She'd cut her hair shorter, just below her shoulders, and dyed it a lighter brown. She was still working in the library, but only part-time. The Doctor wanted her to be happy so she did what she loved to do, she wrote. And after bumping into the editor of the towns-paper, the Echo, she became a journalist.

This all happened within the space of a month. A quick change and Nora was a brand new woman. She learned to appreciate everything in life and to just go with it. She still longed to meet her Doctor, or more so the new Doctor, the one that forgot her. She wanted to know what he looked like now, if he'd aged, if he changed height, heck, if he was still a man. She loved him so but she couldn't spend the rest of her life moping.


	5. Chapter 5

Nora sighed as she finished typing her article about the growing number of stray cats in Ranford Bay. The town was running out of content, Nora was just scraping the bottom here. She sent the file to the editor before leaning back on her seat, yawning as she took a glance at her watch, it was only 2:30 pm and she was already tired. She needed a break.

However, before Nora could stand up to leave, her boss, George Fields, walked up to her with a letter in hand. Nora watched as he threw the letter on her desk, she picked it up, seeing that it was from Mrs Rooney and that it'd already been opened. "You know the drill Smith" George said before walking away.

Nora groaned and pouted, staring at the pristine paper with Ms Rooney's cursive hand-writing on it. Ms Rooney is a lovely lady, really, but the things she reports in. However her boss assigned it to her, and she was not about to lose her job. Sighing, she takes the letter, stuffs it in her purse and heads to the coffee shop across the road.

After placing her order, Nora sat at her favorite spot by the window. Being an observer, Nora liked to watch other people's lives pass by, a habit she had taken up from the past year, distracting her from her own dreary life.

She settled her bag across from her and pulls out Ms Rooney's letter. The paper was still crisp and white, one who has been working with paper for so long could only guess that this letter is quite recent. Ranford was really running out of stories. Maybe I should move, Nora thought, Cardiff would be nice.

She unfolds the white piece of paper and began reading:

_To whom it may concern_

_ My name is Jane Rooney, and I would like to report a story that maybe of interest to the local newspaper. You see for the past few months, I've decided to take up walking as a form of exercise, to keep my joints in check. I always take the same route: back of my house, across the field, out by the cliffs and down to the docks. Then I turn back into town, where the shoreline faces a quaint little café, and head back home_.

Nora rubbed her hand across her face. Ms Rooney was the chatty type, ever since her husband passed away; she's been in constant need of social interaction. However Nora couldn't blame her. Before she went back to reading, the new barista in the café, Steven, walked over to her and placed the mug by the letter. Nora gave him a grateful smile and Steven returned it with a grin before making his way back behind the coffee machine. Nora continued with her reading

_However, about a month or two ago, as I was walking down to the docks, I spotted the strangest of things: a blue police box. _

Nora just about spat her drink. _A blue police box… _But it couldn't be…

_It's been appearing on and off, with no particular pattern, sometimes it's on a weekday, and sometimes it's on a weekend. Just being there one day, and vanishing the next._

_One Saturday, I found the box back in its same spot and decided to approach this mysterious box. To my surprise it was a real wooden box, much like the ones when I was a little girl. It was such a delight to see an antique like me. It was tall, wooden and very, very blue. _

Nora's bottom lip quivered, tears welling in her eyes. Had he come back for her?

_But it has been weeks since I last saw the box, I don't know where it moves off to, or if one of the fishers had decided to take it for themselves. And so I decided to write this letter to inform the town of this blue box, in hopes that someone else will know where it's gone off to._

_Please contact me if you have any more questions, I'd be more than happy to chat. _

_ Best wishes,_

_Jane Rooney_

Nora set the letter down, un-able to believe what she'd read. Had he really come back for her? If so, why hasn't he approached her? A small flicker of hope had sparked in her heart, however, Nora pushed the thought away, afraid to get her hopes up for a man who seemed to have moved on already.

Surely there was more to the story, there has to be.


	6. Chapter 6

Nora spent about an hour in the coffee shop re-reading the letter and trying to convince her-self that Mrs Rooney is crazy and this is just a weird coincidence. But the description was so real that Nora couldn't fool her-self. It was time to investigate, she thought as she packed up her things and walked off, missing a flustered Steven who was about to give her his number.

Nora crossed the street to her office. The moment she sat down, she flipped open her directory, all the way to R. Richards… Riley… Rooney… Rowan…

Nora quickly flipped back up to Rooney, and saw the name Jane Rooney with all her contacts listed below. She grabbed her desk phone and dialed in the number, and after a few beeps an excited voice rang through "Hello?"

"Hi Ms Rooney, its Nora, from the Echo"

"Oh yes! Hello Nora dear, how are the flowers?"

Nora cringed, remembering the wilting plants on her window sill, "Good" she replied bitterly

"Oh that's lovely! If you want some more, I've got plenty in my-"

"Thanks Ms Rooney, but one's enough for me"

"Oh alright then" the lady replied, still chirpy as ever

Nora decided to steer the conversation "So um… Mr Fields gave me your letter"

"Oh yes, the one about the blue police box"

"Yes, and I was wondering if I could schedule a meeting with you? Just a short interview"

"Oh of-course dear, actually, would you like to meet now? I've got nothing to do for the rest of the day" the old lady offered. Nora contemplated her offer, she didn't feel ready for this yet, but she really wanted to know. But what if it wasn't even her Doctor?

"Sorry Ms Rooney" Nora replied "I'm a bit busy today. How about, say, tomorrow afternoon?"

"Oh that's quite alright dear, looking forward to it, I'll even bake some snacks"

"Looking forward to it Ms Rooney. See you tomorrow" Nora bid farewell before the old girl could start ranting on about something else.

Nora placed the phone back and buries her face in her hands. Everything just took a turn for the odd. Was this really her Doctor coming back to her? Or was life just playing a cruel joke? Not wanting to build up expectations, Nora pushed the thought away, merely brushing off the situation as just another article.


	7. Chapter 7

The following morning, Nora got to work later than usual. She'd had a sleepless night, the first one in months. She just couldn't stop thinking about the blue box. Was her Doctor really back? Had he been keeping tabs on her? What did he think of her change? Does he even remember who she is?

The same questions clouded Nora's head as she stepped into her workplace. The place was the same, as usual. Joan was already typing away at her desk, opposite Nora's. As the brunette landed on her seat with a slump, Joan looked up with a curious gaze "Someone kept you up last night?"

"Sorry?" Nora asked, genuinely not hearing her question. Joan shook her head with a knowing smirk. After Nora moved into town, Joan had been the first to approach her. Being closer at age, and being single, had allowed them to connect better with each other. Joan knew Nora well enough to know that someone had kept her up, but she didn't know her well enough to know about her Doctor.

Nora ruffled her hair before muttering "I need coffee"

"Be done on a mo" Joan piped up from behind her screen

"You're paying" Nora stated, immediately hearing Joan let out a groan. The brunette chuckled as she settled her bag on her desk, pulling out her purse and standing up. Joan tied her blonde locks back as she stood up, gathering her things and catching up to Nora who was already out the door.

They crossed the street together and entered the mellow café. Joan walked up to the counter and ordered for both of them as Nora took her usual spot. The blonde woman joined her shortly, taking the seat in front of her, observing the longing look she had on her eyes, "Who is it?" Joan asked. Startled, Nora sat up and averted her gaze as she replied "Who is what?"

"The one that kept you up last night"

"No one kept me up last night" Nora replied a bit too fast

"Oh sweetie" Joan smirked "Don't lie to me"

"I'm not" Nora defended, weaker that she'd anticipated

"Is it someone I already know?" Joan guessed, resting her elbows on the table

"Joan, just drop it"

"So I do know him" Joan smirked, the feeling of victory coursing through her expression. Nora gave her a look that only seemed to add fuel to the fire "Is it one of the boys down at the pub?"

"No" Nora groaned

"Is it the nurse?"

"No"

"Ooh, is it the cute school teacher?"

"Joan it wasn't anyone, there is no one!" Nora argued, barely noticing Steven arriving at their table with two steaming cups of coffee. "Here we go, sorry about the wait" Steven interrupted "Two hazelnut lattes for two beautiful ladies". Nora smiled as Steven placed her drink in front of her, however she failed to notice Steven's lingering glance and hesitant retreat, something the Joan picked up easily.

"Oho sweetie" Joan snorted as soon as Steven was out of ear-shot. Nora raised an eyebrow at her smirking friend. "Poor guy"

"What guy?"

"Steven!" Joan whispered harshly

"What about Steven?" Nora asked, starting to feel self-conscious that she didn't know something

"Are you that blind?" Joan stared at her bewildered

"No, why? What's wrong? Did I miss something?"

Joan laughed in dis-belief, although she wasn't surprised. Nora was so thick. One time, she didn't even know she'd led on three guys until they confessed to her.

Nora couldn't stand Joan's mockery anymore and decided to change the topic "Can we please talk about something else?"

"Alright, alright" Joan's laughter slowly died down before asking "So who is it?"

"Who is what?" Nora snapped, tired of not knowing things

"The one who kept you up last night"

Nora groaned "I didn't mean this topic!"

"Come on! I must've been close!" Joan thought for a bit "Okay, it's someone I know… does he live here?" the blonde woman asked cautiously, starting to get an idea of who it might be

"Can you just drop it?" Nora groaned, hoping she wouldn't catch on.

Joan didn't know about her Doctor, not anyone. But Joan did know about John Smith. The travelling man who captured Nora's heart, popped in every now and then into Nora's life, John Smith was the man who made Nora's life brighter. Joan knew how much Nora loved him, she gushed about him, and it was even worse when he'd visited. Although Joan never met John Smith, she knew so much about him that it was as if she'd met him before. Joan was almost sure that they'd get married, that one day, the travelling man would settle down with Nora and they'd get married. Nora wouldn't even have to change her maiden name, it was as if they were meant to be: John and Nora Smith.

However, John Smith broke it off with Nora. Although Nora never explained what happened, just an 'it's complicated' every now and then, she was very broken by the incident. Joan was angry and hurt that Nora's beloved John Smith would do something like that, even vowing to rip his guts out the moment she meets him. And now Joan was worried, because if her guess was correct, Nora started thinking about her John Smith again.

Nora sighed as Joan cautiously began "It's him isn't it?"

"Yeah" Nora hesitated, averting her gaze to the steaming cup in front of her

"Sweetie you know I'm here" Joan offered, squeezing Nora's wrist resting on the table

"I know" Nora looked up "Thank you"

"No problem" Joan reassured, though she still worried for her friend.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N If you are reading this - hello there^^ it occurred to me that this story (surprisingly) has a following, if you are a dear follower then I would like to say thank you so much for reading :) and I apologize for my poor grammar, spelling, updating and writing in general. I really appreciate that people are taking time out of their lives to read (willingly) read my stories and actually want to read more of it. I hope I never disappoint - Angel ^_^_

* * *

Afternoon had come faster than Nora had anticipated. She wasn't ready yet,but she had a job… and she needed the closure. Joan kept giving her worried glances, although Nora hadn't noticed, the whole day, the brunette had seemed distant.

Nora checked the time, it was nearing half-past 12, to her dismay. Silently, she packed her things and stood up, "Alright, gotta dash"

"Where to?" Joan asked without lifting her eyes off her screen

"Interview with Ms Rooney"

"Oho good luck" Joan smirked, turning to give Nora a wave goodbye as the brunette headed for the door.

* * *

Nora gave the door a soft knock. She didn't even have to wait a second before the door swung open, revealing a frail woman with the widest grin her ageing face could muster. Ms Rooney was short in comparison to Nora, clad in a yellow dress swirled with flower patterns, a beige cardigan and a pair of house slippers. Nora grinned in return as she stepped into the elderly's home.

It was a tiny house, closer to town than the old Rooney residence. Ms Rooney couldn't stand being so far from civilization it seemed. Upon entering the house, Nora couldn't help but notice the feeling of loneliness, decked in antiques and wooden furniture. The wallpaper resembled a tea-stain colour, the drapes matching with the soft lilac colour of the couch and the rug. Photo frames were visible on every side of the room, some hung and some stood. A small TV with a small couch; cabinets or shelves lined with books, CD's, VCR's and photo albums. Though the house was cluttered with objects, the loneliness remains, and it pained Ms Rooney, that however much she tried to rid of it, it will always be there.

Nora placed herself on the small couch, the smell of baking wandering around the house. "Smells wonderful Ms Rooney" Nora commented as she made herself comfortable. "Oh doesn't it dear?" the old lady mused "carrot cake, an old family recipe, a Rooney special even". Nora smiled before pulling out her notepad, "Right, shall we get to it?" Nora suggested.

"Oh, wait a sec!" Ms Rooney exclaimed, vanishing off into the kitchen for a moment. Nora was left dumbfounded by the spontaneously energetic old lady, who, minutes later, returned with a tea-set on a tray. Ms Rooney sets it down gently on the coffee table, pouring Nora cup and placing it in front of her, giving her a kind smile before returning to her spot next to Nora.

"Thank you Ms Rooney" Nora beamed

"It's quite alright dear" Mr Rooney replied

"So, um, the blue box" Nora offered

"Oh yes, the odd blue box, what would you like to know dear?"

"Um, well" Nora hesitated "I was wondering if you've seen anyone else around, or in, the box?"

Ms Rooney thought for a moment "I'm afraid not, no one seems to have noticed but me"

"Hmmm" Nora jots down her comment "And when you see the box, is it just there?"

"Yes" Ms Rooney stated, as a matter of fact-ly "Just standing there, without a care in the world"

"Interesting" Nora said more to herself "And you're sure you haven't seen anyone around it?"

"Yes" Ms Rooney repeated "Why dear?"

Nora focused on Ms Rooney, not realising that she'd been distant "Sorry?"

"You seem so intent that someone else would've seen it"

"Oh?" Nora replied nonchalantly

"Hmm, I'd almost say you were familiar with it, expecting someone?"

"No, no, no" Nora defended "None at all"

Ms Rooney gave her a look "I'm not some daft, silly old lady, you can talk to me dear"

"It's…" for a moment Nora actually felt like she could express her feelings to the old lady, feeling that Ms Rooney may understand what it's like to lose the love of your life "It's nothing"

"So you say" Ms Rooney replied, a knowing gleam in her eyes.

Nora pursed her lips as she picked up her tea, trying to distract herself from the tension in the room. Ms Rooney had caught on, and she wanted in. The old lady was so desperate that she was willing to pry into other people's lives. Carefully, Nora sipped the hot tea, biting her tongue back as she felt the burn throb. She carefully placed it back onto the table and looked up, only to see Ms Rooney with the same look on her eyes.

Sighing, she turned to face Ms Rooney "Ms Rooney, I'm not waiting for someone"

"Don't lie to me dear" Ms Rooney reprimanded in a friendly manner

"I'm not lying" Nora defended, a bit too much

"Oh please" Ms Rooney picked up her tea "I know that look all too well"

"What look?" Nora asked, her hand subconsciously touching her face

"Longing" Ms Rooney noted before sipping her tea

Nora stayed silent after that. As much as she wanted to defend herself, she felt like she had no right. Ms Rooney is a woman who had suffered just as great, if not greater, a loss as she had. They had both lost the love of their life, not permanently for Nora, but it felt just the same. Nora sighed "I loved him. I really, really loved him"

Ms Rooney smiled, glad that Nora was opening up to her, especially with a topic they could both understand. "Tell me about him" Ms Rooney encouraged as she settled her tea down and faced Nora, hands clasped in front of her, ready to listen.

Nora smiled; maybe talking to Ms Rooney would do her good. "His name is John Smith" Nora began "He's a traveller, been to all sorts of places, he just couldn't stay still. The first time we met, I was running late for a job interview, and I was sprinting, trying to get there on time. He was running too, being chased actually. I still remember that moment we bumped into each other, the force of the collision, I almost hit the ground, bum first, but then he caught me"

"His eyes were the most beautiful I had ever seen. I swear time stopped and we were still, just looking at each other. And that's when I felt it, in my heart, that he was special." Nora smiled longingly as she recalled the memories, Ms Rooney smiled, her too, recalling the day she met her husband. "Anyways, after that he just dusted off, asked if I was fine and then resumed running. I swore that I'd never meet him again. But then I did. And then I did again, and again, and again. It's seemed as if fate kept bringing us back together. So then I swore to myself that if I met him again I would approach him and ask him for coffee. But then days went and I never saw him again. Until one night, he found me."

"I'd already moved-in here, and suddenly he was there. I didn't know what he was doing there, or how even knew where I lived. But I did swear to ask him for coffee, so I did. And he said yes. It was as if fate was really bringing us together. We had spent the whole night talking, we seemed to have so little in common yet so much to talk about, like polar opposites with a strong connection"

"After that night, he visited often, sometimes he'd stay for hours and sometimes just a quick 'hello' and bounce off" Nora recalled "He was a traveler, said he was born to see what was out there. He never stood still, no longer than a few hours. And I cherished those hours, looked forward to them. There were days when he couldn't stop by so he'd just give me quick ring. He was always constantly moving from one place to another, and I appreciated that he took the time to stop for me. But those few hours weren't enough. So one day I asked him to stay, for the night, and he said he couldn't"

"That broke me. But that also opened my eyes to questions. I questioned everything about him, about who he really was, where he really went, how he visits me easily if he was so far away. He kept denying my questions. He avoided me, but I nagged and nagged, until one day he burst open, and I learnt who he was"

"He told me everything about who he really was, what he did… what he'd done. He opened up to me, for the first time I wasn't doing the talking, he was, and I listened as he poured himself out to me. And then, he told me something, a few words that seemed so simple, yet had so much gravity that I couldn't understand. He told me I was special"

"After that, things became more intimate. We became closer and closer, until suddenly, out of nowhere, we were in a relationship. He spent longer hours with me, sometimes he even stayed overnight. It just sort of happened. And that's when I knew, he's the one. He had to be. So I asked him to stay, once more, this time with more intent, more meaning. And he said he couldn't"

"I understood why, with his traveling and all, but it still broke me. I thought we had reached a point in our relationship where we could just be stable. However, instead, he bargained with me. He had asked me to come with him, the excitement in his eyes as he advertised the idea to me, luring me into his world" Nora wiped a stray tear that fell down her cheek.

"But I couldn't. Travelling was never for me, I liked to feel grounded and at home, not constantly moving like him. And that was the turning point. I made my choice and he made his. We were still together, but it wasn't the same anymore"

"Every meeting was filled with longing and hopeless dreams, wishing that the other would change their mind. But the day never came, and we stayed the same. The same drop-in for a few hours and leave, the same quick ring and hang up. Until, one day… he stopped coming"

Nora couldn't stop the tears anymore as they fell. She hadn't talked about him like this to anyone. Ms Rooney scoots over and drapes an arm around her shoulders. "I never saw him again, and every day I regret the decision I made, if only I'd gone with him, maybe we'd still be together. If I could go back in time I would, and I would've said yes the moment he asked me to come with him, no second guessing what-so-ever"

Ms Rooney rubbed her arm soothingly as she whispered "There, there, it's alright". Nora sobbed and sobbed. The tears she's held back were now un-stoppable, the memories she's suppressed all coming back in one blow. All the pain and regret "Why?" Nora whispered, vulnerable, "Why is time so cruel? Why must he leave me? Why does the pain never go away?"

"Shh" Ms Rooney comforted as tears stung her eyes "there, there dear. I'm right here, just let it out" the old lady urged. She knew exactly what Nora was going through and knew exactly what she needed right now. Nora continued to sob, screaming at nothing in particular, trying to rid of all the pent up pain inside. She was so broken and vulnerable , and she was glad that someone was there to hold her. "How do you do it?" Nora whispered, her voice trembling "How do you continue living when your other half falls off the face of the planet"

"I keep going" Ms Rooney replied, holding the broken girl tightly "And I believe". Nora furrowed her eyebrows, but her husband's dead, she thought. "I know he's dead" Ms Rooney replied to her silent question "But I still believe in him, in his spirit. He wouldn't want me to wallow, he'd want me to keep going, and he'd want me to be happy. If he was still out there, then I'd believe he's still out there, and I'd look for him."

Nora almost felt like Ms Rooney was talking directly to her, like somehow this old lady knew. "Oh if only" Ms Rooney sighed, letting go of Nora "If only he was still out there". Ms Rooney turns to face the window, as if her husband was really out there "If he was still out there, I'd look for him, day and night. I'd never stop looking for him, because he's worth every hill I'd have to climb, every bridge I'd have to cross, every storm I'd have to pass. I would do anything just to see him again"

Ms Rooney tears up as she thought of her husband. Nora sighed "He must've been really special"

"_He _must be really special" Ms Rooney noted, referring to her Doctor. Nora smiled and the old lady returned the gesture, and as they fell into a comfortable silence, a small spark of hope flickered in Nora's heart. She wanted to believe, she really, really did. And maybe she will.

* * *

"Thank you so much Ms Rooney" Nora smiled warmly as she steps out of the elderly's home. Ms Rooney beamed in return "It's quite alright dear, it's nice having people over" she commented. Nora smiled bitterly at the lady's comment as she turned, heading to her car.

Nora starts her engines and gives Ms Rooney one last wave before disappearing down the road, back to her flat. Being with Ms Rooney made her realise a few things, and maybe it was time to do something about those few things.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N I just realized how inconsistent I am with updating-sorry guys :/ -_ Angel

* * *

"Hey Nora, d'you mind picking up my coffee" Joan asked, not looking up from her screen

"Why don't you do it?" Nora asked, busy typing away as well

"Because I'm busy" Joan whined

"Well so am I!" Nora snapped

They stayed silent for a while, tapping away on their keyboards, finishing up the last of their article

"Please Nora, I'm on a tight deadline" Joan pleaded, still not looking away from her screen

"So am I!" Nora repeated

"When's yours due then?" Joan challenged

"Before the end of the day" Nora replied confidently

"In an hour" Joan remarked, proving that she was busier than Nora

Nora groaned, muttering curses underneath her breath as she stomped out of the office building and across the street to pick up Joan's coffee. Nora pushed the glass door open with a gruff, clacking her way to the counter she declares "Coffee for Joan Rivers"

Steven's face pops up from underneath the counter, a surprised look splayed on his face. "Nora…" he mutters, scrambling to a stand, wearing a flustered look on his face "I didn't expect-"

"Neither did I" Nora interrupts "Can I have that coffee now?"

"Um… certainly" Steven stutters, rushing to find the coffee cup labelled Joan. Nora was well aware of her rude behavior, but she was just too grumpy to do something about it, she should be finishing up her article by now, then she'd be free for the rest of the day.

Steven stumbles back with a large coffee cup in hand, Nora musters something close to a smile as she grabbed the cup. Before she could walk away, Steven calls out "Um… Nora?"

"Yes?" Nora snapped

Steven took notice "I know you're busy and everything-"

"Very at the moment"

"I was… I was wondering… maybe… we could… I mean if you-"

"Steven, I'm really busy, so just get back to me when you've composed a proper sentence" Nora snapped before turning on her heel and walking out of the coffee shop. She clacks back into the office and almost slams the drink next to Joan before settling back into her spot.

"Thanks dear" Joan sang, "Whatever" Nora replied rather rudely. Joan noticed but decided to brush it off since she had an article due in less than an hour. Nora knew how much of a grump she's being, but she's just so wrapped in stress, she can't help the need to release some of that stress out. Nora wouldn't feel this much pressure if she hadn't put off writing the article for so long, she'd just been so caught up with researching and investigating, that she forgot why she was doing it in the first place: to write the article. It turns out there was more to the blue box than Nora had imagined.

After her interview with Ms Rooney, Nora stopped by the docks quite often, to see the exact spot where the blue box parks itself every now and then. Nora doubts she'd see the box, but the flicker of hope kept her coming back to the same spot almost every day. Until one day, on her way to the docks, she walked by Mr McMillan. Curious, she asked if he's seen the box before, and to her surprise he had. In fact he's even seen people come out of the box, he was never sure how many to be exact, with his vision and all, or who stepped out of the box.

This sparked Nora's hope as she began her search, a more global search. She checked online to see if anyone else had spotted the blue box, and to her surprise, there were many, groups even, who are also in search for the Doctor. Now that she knew she wasn't alone, she started to question how much she knew of the Doctor. Nora knew that he traveled through time and space, she knew that he's fought monsters before, she knew of his travelling buddies: Martha Jones and Donna Noble. But she didn't know whom his actions affect, or how.

Since then she'd been stuck in her room, even put together a book, taking notes on important details to help her learn the Doctor's life. Hence why she is rushing to finish her article, having pushed it back for so long that she almost forgot she had to write one.

* * *

Nora pressed send with a sigh of relief, she stretched back in her seat, loosening the tension in her back and shoulders, swinging her wrists about, hearing the odd clicking of her joints here and there. She had just finished the article an hour before the deadline, that's the latest she'd handed something in. Still leaned back in her seat, she shut her eyes and let her body drape in awkward positions, not even caring that she looked totally unprofessional.

As Nora was about to doze off, she hears an odd clapping sound. Her eyes flutter open to see a tall coffee cup on her desk, the next thing she sees is a certain smirking blonde holding a tall coffee cup of her own. Nora observes as Joan raised her cup and stated "Celebration coffee"

"Yeah I know what it is, what's the occasion?" Nora questioned, straightening her posture. It was their thing, Nora and Joan, every time they achieved something, like front cover or getting through a long conversation with Sam. They'd buy each other the tallest coffee cup from across the street and celebrate. "Well, this is a double" Joan began "This is a thank you for grabbing my coffee from this morning, and also to celebrate a first"

"First what?" Nora mused, picking up her cup

"First time Nora Smith was racing a deadline!" Joan said gleefully, doing a little clap of her own. Nora chuckled and she too clapped in amusement. It was true though, Nora never had to race a deadline, she always had things done a day or so before the deadline, save the few updates she's had to make.

The two women cheered and clinked coffee cups in the almost empty office, it was a Friday, everyone always went home earlier on Fridays. "So, do you want to go down to Harley's tonight?"

Joan asked, slightly hopeful her friend will agree to a night of drinking

"Not tonight sorry, really tired" Nora apologized

"It's alright" Joan waved off "What has been keeping you up anyway?"

"Sorry?"

"You know, the reason why you were behind schedule"

"Oh… it's nothing… just some stuff" Nora tried to wave it off but Joan never gave up

"What kind of stuff?" Joan piqued, grabbing a chair nearby and rolling it over

"Some… old stuff" Nora tried to prolong the conversation

"Just cut to the chase!" Joan exclaimed, plopping onto her seat

"Joan" Nora whined, clearly not wanting to tell

"Nora" Joan retorted in a reprimanding tone

"Fine, it's just… you remember John Smith right?" Nora started

Joan visibly tensed as she tightly said "Yes"

"Well, I've had some time to think about it and I think I want to find him"

"You think?" Joan asked cautiously

"I want to" Nora confirmed

"Why? Where did all this come from?" Joan asked, sipping her coffee to hide her gritted teeth

"I just… I want the closure I guess… I just want to know why" Nora's voice grew weaker and weaker. After finding out that there was more to the Doctor, she wanted to know what was the reason he left her behind, or if she was just a mere human-in-love in his eyes. After seeing how much people he's met and left and how much he meant to them, she started to feel like one _of _the million instead of one _in _a million. Was she just a mere human in his eyes? Did he really love her?

"Well, that's good then, I guess" Joan replied, not knowing how to respond. Nora nodded her head and they both fell into silence afterwards. Nora understood why Joan was so hesitant for her to re-connect with John/the Doctor. Joan was there for the aftermath, she watched Nora wither and crumble in pain, Joan barely knew the man, never even saw him in person, but Nora could see that she already hated him with passion. "Joan, I'll be fine, I just… I need this, okay?" Nora reassured.

Joan sighed, she still didn't understand why Nora wanted to see that man again so she just said "Whatever makes you happy". Joan stood abruptly, pushing her blonde locks behind an ear and waving goodbye before disappearing out of the office. Nora sighed, taking another sip of her coffee. Joan was the type of friend who becomes family, Nora felt bad that she couldn't tell her about the Doctor but it just didn't feel right to. Maybe once she's found him she can formally introduce them to each other and maybe clear the tension.


	10. Chapter 10

Nora pulled out of the office car park and made her way back home. But as she drove, her thoughts wandered back to the Tardis on the dock and before she knew it, she'd subconsciously turned her car around and was driving towards the dock.

The brunette groaned as she parked her car. She came here almost every day, and always , she'd go home dis-appointed and a little less hopeful. But that was the Doctor, every time it seemed hopeless, he would always be the most hopeful. Maybe she was meant to do the same.

She took her coffee from the cup-holder, grabbed her phone and exits her vehicle. She makes her way towards the docks and stood near the fourth one, the one that usually had no boats tied to. The serene view of the rippling water and the silent horizon calmed Nora down, one of the reasons she keeps coming back: it helps center her in and de-stress.

Nora took another sip of her warm coffee, keeping a lookout for any life forms present. There wouldn't usually be anyone around the docks at this time of day, fisher's usually finish the day at 5. People who do come here are often either drunk or planning to steal from the boats, none of which are Nora's intentions.

She plonks herself down on the mouth of the fourth dock, hissing in pain as her bottom hits the ground with greater force than she'd expected. Nora takes another sip of her, now, lukewarm beverage, grimacing at how fast the liquid had cooled. She rests her cup on the ground beside her, resting her elbows on her knees. She waits, like every other time.

Nora didn't know how long she'd been sitting there, when she suddenly grew aware of the fact that she'd dozed off. With a groan, she stretches her muscles before sighing deeply, feeling a bit more hopeless than the last time she'd been here. However, as she stood and made her way back to her car, her heartbeat rose as she heard the all too familiar noise that made her the happiest.

It was real, and it was there, materializing in front of her: the Tardis.

The brunette stood still, not sure what to actually do. She watched as the Tardis made its final noise, signalling that it has landed. Nora held her breath as she waited, waited for the doors to open and her Doctor to step out. It didn't matter that he'd regenerated and that it'd taken him this long to come back, all that mattered is that the Doctor is here, finally.

She waited and waited for what felt like years, until suddenly, the Tardis doors burst open and a man waltzed out shouting "Welcome to Rio…", his tone dying down as he realized where he was . His shoulders deflated as he grumbled "… Not again…"

Nora stood shocked, unsure whether this man was the Doctor or not. He looked so much younger, yet his clothing seemed to defy the idea of him being any younger than 60. She gave him a once over, paying special attention to his mannerisms and the odd bow-tie. Nora understood that regeneration meant he could change, but this man felt nothing like her Doctor, so maybe he was still inside.

Suddenly two more people piled out of the Tardis, a ginger woman and a lanky blonde man, both with expectant looks on their faces, both deflating when they realized that they were not in Rio. Nora couldn't help but feel alienated as she tried to deduce who these people could be. "Really Doctor? We are never going to see Rio are we?" the ginger woman complained with a thick Scottish accent, arms crossed, looking disappointed at the bow-tied man.

Nora's eyes widened as she realized that the bow-tied man is the Doctor, however much different he looked, he was the same man regenerated. Slowly piecing things into the puzzle, Nora guessed that the other man and the ginger woman were probably his new companions. She smiled a little, glad to know that someone had been looking after her Doctor. The blonde man then spoke up "Wait, hang on, we've been here before, more than once"

"Yes, we have, the Tardis seems to be attracted to this place, keeps bringing us here" the new Doctor noted. Nora smiled in relief, the Tardis was reaching out to her, or maybe, trying to re-connect the Doctor to her. "Why?" the Scottish ginger asked

"I don't know, there's nothing significant about this place, no alien tech of sorts" the Doctor said, taking a look around, barely noticing the lone girl standing still at the other end of the dock.

"Oh sweetie, really? Again?" a woman's voice called out from the blue box

"Ooh, better hurry in, your wife's complaining" the Scot teased. The Doctor hurried in the box while the other two laughed as they trailed after him.

Nora felt herself stiffen at the words 'wife'. The Doctor, _her _Doctor, is now married. She understood that he's regenerated, and maybe forgot her, but she thought he'd come back for her, whisk her off her feet once more and then they would settle down. But this… this… new Doctor, he wasn't the same, and he will never be, because _her_ Doctor loves her dearly, with all of his two hearts. This Doctor isn't _her_ Doctor, because this Doctor is married and doesn't even remember her, let alone the small town that he ran to for comfort, for love, a stable place he'd sometimes call home.

Nora did her best not to cry, tried to hold in all emotions that are surging through her systems all at once, all the anger, the pain, the sorrow, the heartache. Her face was blank, however she couldn't stop physically shaking, she couldn't stop heaving, Nora couldn't stop the fact that her world was falling apart once more.

Before she could stop herself, she sprinted for the Tardis, fists ready to assault the blue box, to tell the old girl to stop playing tricks with her and bring back _her_ Doctor, the man she loved dearly who wore a pin-striped suit and exclaimed in French.

But before Nora could launch a fist at the door, it opened to reveal a surprised Scottish ginger. Both women stared at each other in dis-belief, not knowing what to do exactly, both opening their mouths to say something but then quickly changing their minds and closing it.

"Umm hi…?"

"Hello" Nora replied reluctantly, her anger suppressing as she stared at the woman. She was certainly gorgeous, not to mention tall. The ginger woman slowly stepped out of the Tardis, careful not to show the brunette the interior of the police box; she then knelt to the ground and picked up something by Nora's foot. After standing up, Nora noticed that the woman had picked up something shiny, said woman held it up and explained "Dropped my earring" sheepishly.

Nora gave the ginger an understanding smile, trying to suppress her urge to ask questions.

"Sorry, what's your name, if you don't mind me asking?" the Scot asked, pocketing the earring

"Nora, Nora Smith" Nora replied, holding out a hand, still somewhat bewildered

"I'm Amy, Amy Pond" Amy gladly shook her hand

"So-"

"Shouldn't take you that long to find an earring-" a certain bow-tied man burst out of the box, interrupting Nora mid-sentence. The two stared at each other curiously, one of them completely oblivious of the other's identity and the other heartbroken by it. "Um hello" the Doctor greeted reluctantly "Is she a friend of yours?" he asked directly to Amy. Amy shook her head, not taking her eyes away from Nora. Said girl had been in shock since the Doctor burst out of the box, staring at him in complete awe, however she didn't look amazed so much as… pained, Amy thought.

The Doctor turns around to greet the mystery girl "Hello I'm-"

"The Doctor" Nora finished

The alien narrowed his eyes at the mysterious girl curiously "Sorry what was your name?"

That broke Nora's heart, the shattering resounding in her ears as her eyes welled with tears. She mustered up a blank face as she said "No one important… sorry… seeya" she stuttered shakily as she turned and sped away to her vehicle. Behind her she hears "No, wait, hang on" but does not make any attempt to slow down. Quickly she clicks her car open and hops in, from the corner of her eye, she could see the Doctor approaching her vehicle, but this didn't stall her from getting as far away as possible. Nora reversed the car and sped off in a way that would've made her driving instructor proud, and soon she was but a mere dot in the distance.

Amy had just caught up to the Doctor, panting she asked "Doctor, what's wrong?"

"That girl" he replied, looking in the distance "She knew who I am"

"So?" Amy asked, frustrated that he's being so vague

"I've never met her once in my life, and not a lot of humans know who I am Amy" the Doctor noted

"Well, she could've been a little girl who met you back then"

"No, she can't be" the Doctor argued "Because I'd remember those eyes"

"Eyes?" Amy asked, a bit confused

"Sparkling emeralds, beautiful" the Doctor said, more to himself, as he stared off into the distance

"Oi watch it! You're married" Amy teased

"River and I aren't married" the Doctor argued, turning to face Amy

"I still think you are, in your future that is"

The Doctor rolled his eyes as he and Amy made their way back to the Tardis. Amy was grumbling on about how he never seemed to be able to take them to Rio when he interrupted her mid-sentence "What was her name?"

"Who?" Amy asked, annoyed that he hadn't been paying attention

"The girl with the green eyes"

"Oh" Amy smirked "I think it was Nora, Nora Smith"

"Nora Smith" the Doctor repeated thoughtfully "Pretty"

Amy raised an eyebrow at the Time Lord, but the Doctor didn't notice as he hopped into the Tardis. The ginger shook her head; sometimes she forgets that the bow-tied alien is also a man with hormones. Amy waltzed back into the Tardis and noticed the Doctor focusing on the screen at the console, while River and Rory just complained about the Doctor's lack of co-ordinate – typing – skills. The ginger skips over to the Doctor, who doesn't seem to notice her approaching, and peeks at the screen over his shoulder. Amy gasps lightly as she saw Nora's face displayed on the screen along with these circle patterns on one side. The Doctor turns in surprise, his face looking like he's been caught looking at something her wasn't supposed to, while Amy simply smirked at the alien.

* * *

_A/N hey guys :) I wanted to say a huge thank you to all the people following/reading this story, it means a lot^^ I hope everyone's liking the story so far, apologies if the pace of the story is too slow, I'm trying to pick up the pace, but things do start escalating from here. I just wanted to know if you guys were keen for me to publish a prologue thingy of -Doctor who?- in which you can read snippets of Nora and the 10th Doctor's relationship (i.e. how they met, when the Doctor opened up to her, their first adventure together). It'd be in one-shots and it'll only be a side story type of thing. I've put a poll so you guys can vote whether you want me to write one or just focus on this story. Thanks - Angel ^_^__  
_


	11. Chapter 11

From outside, Nora could hear someone knocking on her front door, however soon the sound vanishes. The brunette turns to her other side, pulling the blankets closer, before slowly descending into the silence. A loud pop resounded through her house as her bedroom window was thrown open with great force. Nora didn't even seem to care, or notice, that her friend had just broken into her house and is now squeezing herself through the bedroom window, pushing the drapes aside for better access. "Nora…" Joan gasped as she saw the state her best friend was in.

Nora lay in bed, in the same clothes she'd been wearing since the last time they saw each other. She was so pale that she was almost glowing in the darkened room. Her eyes, red and puffy, seemed empty as they stared into nothing, almost lifeless. She looked so fragile, her face sunk from lack of nutrients. Her hair matted in odd directions, having not had a shower for 3 days. She lay still, lifeless, barely blinking, and lips parted and dry. A pool of tissues flooded her bedside table, although her pillow looked to be damp, as if she'd run out of tissues and had to resort to the pillow.

Joan hadn't seen her this bad since the John Smith incident… John Smith.

"Oh Nora" Joan muttered as she watched the girl with nothing but pity and heartache. Carefully she approached her friend, and when the brunette made no attempt to move away, she rushed to her side. Lightly brushing the hair off her face, Joan bit her lip at the sight. She looked worse up-close, horrifying even. She looked like a corpse if not for the blinking, and the involuntary shivering due to her body fighting to stay alive. "Nora, Nora dear, what happened?"

Nora parted her lips to say something, but only a small croak came out before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her lids fell to a close. Joan panicked, calling out to the un-conscious Nora, searching fervently for a pulse. The blonde woman sighed in relief as she felt a weak beating on her neck, a sign that the girl was still there, still fighting. Joan was quick to pull out her phone and dial the clinic, tapping impatiently as she waited for someone to pick up.

* * *

"And how long has she been like this?"

"Um, I'm not sure, best guess would be 3 days" Joan answered as she watched her friend being lifted into the ambulance. The medic could sense her worry as Joan seemed to be more focused on what's behind him rather than he himself. "Joan" he spoke, breaking her trance "She's gonna be fine"

"I know, it's just…"

"Nora's been through worse, her body has the fighting spirit of a raging lion"

Joan smiled at the thought "Thanks Tom"

"No problem" Tom replied, however before he was an arm's length away, Joan grabbed onto his shoulder and asked "Please, let me go with her?"

Reluctantly, Tom replied "Sure" before leading her towards the back. Joan steps into the ambulance and was greeted by Grace, who was tending to Nora's vitals. The shorter woman pointed to the seat by Nora's legs, which was shortly occupied by Joan. "How is she holding up?" Joan asked

"She's a fighter this one, wouldn't worry too much about it" Grace reassured, keeping her eyes on one of the small screens in front of her. Joan studied Nora's sleeping figure, the rising and sinking of her chest seemed heavy and hungry, her skin looking ghostly in the bright lights of the ambulance.

Joan was afraid, but she was even more scared at the thought of Nora waking up, her eyes opening with the same empty and distant look. Joan couldn't stand a broken hearted Nora, it nearly drove their friendship apart before, and now she's afraid that it'd be worse. She couldn't understand what kind of man John Smith was that Nora would grieve in such way.

As cruel as it sounds, Nora was better off asleep in hospital, hooked up to an IV keeping her alive, rather than being awake and disconnected with everything else, barely eating and living.

But the woman knew that she couldn't just leave her friend's heart to rot, she's gonna have to help her again, pull her out of this state once more.

* * *

_A/N short chapter, I know, sorry -_-' and apologies that it takes me so long to update - Angel_


	12. Chapter 12

"Come on Nora, you've got to eat something" Joan urged, pushing the bowl of soup closer to her friend. Nora's dead eyes stared at dull wooden table. Her head tilted on one side, as if her neck has given up supporting her. Joan was so close to giving up as well, she was on her last strands of patience. "Nora, you're killing yourself!" Joan exclaimed, but the girl didn't even flinch, merely blinked. Joan pinched the bridge of her nose; annoyed, she sighs, gives up and starts packing up the food.

"Honestly I don't see it" Joan said more to herself, but hoping the girl was somewhat listening, reaching for Nora's bowl she said "This John Smith, he's just a man-"

Nora gripped Joan's wrist "He is not _just_ a man" the brunette hissed

Joan eyes widened in surprise, her stance shrinking at the fire Nora's eyes held, a raging flame that flickered with spirit. "Nora…" Joan croaked

"Don't you _dare_ belittle him, because he is _NOT just a man_, he is the man I love, the man I treasure the most. You wouldn't know half of what I'm feeling right now! You don't know what it feels like to be so hopeful and hopeless!" Nora stood, throwing Joan's wrist back to her. "You don't know what it feels like to be left behind!" Nora pushed the table away "To be broken!" she picked up a chair "And broken again!" and smashed it against the tile floor of the kitchen.

"You don't know what it feels like to wait!" Nora stormed over to the pantry "And wait!" she grabbed a jar and smashed it against the floor "And wait!" she swept all the bottles of condiments over the pantry "And wait!" she grabbed another jar and threw against the cabinet "For nothing!"

"You don't know what it feels like!" Nora stormed over to the bewildered blonde "To look into the eyes of the man you love!" Joan whimpered as Nora stood 3ft away "And not be recognised" Nora whispered, the tears that she thought were gone streamed down her face. Joan softened at the sight. Nora backed away, her hands balled into fists, approaching the table, she gave the varnished wood a good punch as she screamed "Why?"

Nora did so repeatedly "Why did you forget me? How could you do this to me? Why?" she shouted at nothing, it didn't matter that her knuckles were bruised, or that her hands were bleeding from the shattered glass. No physical pain could compare to what she was feeling inside, and Joan couldn't bear to watch anymore. Quickly, the blonde woman held Nora tightly in her arms, hugging her from the side and pulling her away from the table. However much Nora struggled, and kicked, and screamed, Joan never let go. The girl was so broken and hurt, Joan was afraid that the moment she lets go, Nora will disintegrate from the pain, so she held her for dear life.

Soon Nora's screams turned to sobs, the pain becoming too much to handle that no words could express it anymore, just the sound of her crying and wheezing. Joan rocked softly, back and forth as she hummed a soft melody to ease Nora to sleep, she was crying at this point, as if her own tears could carry some of Nora's pain away. Together both women sat on the tiled floor of the kitchen, surrounded by the bright powdered spices, uncooked pasta and shards of glass. Nora thought that she would handle it this time, that when the Doctor comes back everything will be alright. But all he's brought is pain, more pain than she could handle, and it was killing her inside.


	13. Chapter 13

"Alright Ponds, where's our next adventure? Ooh I know, there's a neat little planet call-"

"Doctor" Amy interrupted

"Yeah?"

"Can we please take a break?" the ginger whined

"But we've had a whole day to rest!" the alien argued, un-doing the co-ordinates on his screen

"And I'd really appreciate a few more days to relax after almost turning into a tree" Amy batted her eyelashes at the raggedy man, though he didn't want to, he caved in and muttered "Fine"

Amy squealed and clapped her hands, skipping towards the steps, ready to tell Rory the good news. But before she dis-appeared, she stopped and turned to face the sulking Doctor, fiddling with random levers on the centre console. "You know Doctor" Amy began "There is that girl"

"What girl?" the Doctor asked curiously

"You know, _the _girl"

"Amy, there are a lot of girls in the uni-"

"I meant Nora" Amy snapped

"Oh" the Doctor stood still "What about Nora Smith?"

Amy smirked "You should visit her, since you find her _so_ interesting"

"I do not!"

"Oh don't argue with me old man, I know that look when I see it! Now go and visit her, pop in and do that thingy you do while Rory and I laze about and what not"

"Wait! What 'thingy'" the Doctor questioned, genuinely intrigued

Amy rolled her eyes "Ugh, so full of yourself" she complained before walking away. The Doctor kept calling out to her, begging for her to explain the 'thingy' he does, slowly becoming self-conscious of his mannerisms. When he received no response, he sighed before addressing his Tardis, "How about a surprise adventure eh?" he asked. The Tardis gave a soft hum and a slight jolt before unlocking the door, signalling to the Doctor that his adventure a-waits.

The Doctor skipped happily towards the entrance, adjusting his bow-tie before pushing the doors open to reveal… a very familiar dock.

* * *

After a good few minutes of wandering about, the Doctor had managed to become well acquainted with the residents of Ranford Bay. It was a small town but had a lovely comforting atmosphere to it, one that could make anyone feel right at home. It wasn't a quiet but it was peaceful enough. The residents were a bundle of genuine enthusiasm and chit chat, everyone got on really well and it was so refreshing to see such a joyful relaxing town, that the Doctor felt that maybe this was the reason the Tardis kept sending him here, somewhere stable without being too overwhelmingly boring, the perfect get away.

"Ooh this is lovely, what do you put in it?" the Doctor asked, taking another bite off the roll

"Family secret" Jim teased while tapping the side of his nose

The Doctor smirked and both men laughed heartily at their new inside joke. The bells of the bakery rang through the shop and in came a young man who was eyeing the sweet section. Jim looked over, "Steven! How may I help you?" the bald man greets, making his way over to Steven; the Doctor followed, still eating his roll.

"Hello Jim" Steven greets "Do you happen to know what Nora usually buys around here?"

"Nora Smith? Well, if I remember correctly, she has a sweet tooth" Jim said thoughtfully

"Hmmm, thought so-"

"Hang on, did you say Nora Smith?" the Doctor interrupts Steven

"Yeah" Steven replied cautiously "Sorry, what was your name?"

"I'm the Doctor" he replied proudly

"Doctor…?"

"Just the Doctor" the alien finished the last of his roll before continuing "So, Steven, would you be able to take me to Nora Smith?"

"Sorry mate, she's not feeling well at the moment"

"What's wrong with Nora?" Jim piped up from behind the counter

"I don't know really, but she's been off lately, I think it might be happening again" Steven explained

Jim shook his head sorrowfully, remembering the state Nora had been in years ago. The Doctor glanced between them, utterly confused "Sorry, what happened exactly?"

Steven hesitates "Sorry, I don't think I'm in the position to tell, all I can say is that it was her lowest"

"So, you're trying to cheer her up eh?" Jim asked, hoping to lighten the mood

"Yeah" Steven blushed at the thought "I guess I am"

"Good man!" Jim exclaimed, walking over to the cakes "If I remember right, this is her favourite"

"Thanks Jim" Steven called out as Jim grabs a container.

The Doctor had been trying to figure out what had been wrong with Nora, his natural worrying nature taking over. The alien had been knee-deep into his thoughts that he didn't notice Steven had already left. "Is everything alright Doctor?" Jim asked, making his way over to where the flustered man was standing. The Doctor gave him a small nod before looking somewhere in the distance "I think I best be off Jim, people to see, places to go, can't stay for long"

"Of-course, of-course, the Doctor who travels" Jim pats him on the back before revealing a box filled with the delicious sweet bread the Doctor had been eating earlier "For the trip"

The Doctor grinned gratefully at the bald man before bidding him good bye and exiting his bakery.

Nora Smith

There was something about that girl, something behind those sparkling emeralds.


	14. Chapter 14

"Nora, I've been calling you all day. You've given me a heart attack here, I mean-" Joan paused mid-sentence as she realised that, upon entering her friends flat, she hadn't heard or seen her friend. Worried, she calls out "Nora! Nora! Please, where are you? Nora!" as she ran to every room in the flat. It was a small and simple living space, it'd be very easy to find another person, had there been another person, Joan really wished there was another person in the flat besides her. "Nora Jane Smith, I swear, this is not funny" Joan grumbled as she thundered down the hallway one more time, peeking into every room to double check.

Joan began to panic as realization slowly crept up on her. Quickly she grabbed her phone, trying not to burst from the panic, she looked for the medics number, Tom, and immediately pressed call. He didn't pick up until the third ring "Hello?"

"Tom, it's Joan, I can't find Nora, she's not in her flat and she hardly leaves her flat, and I'm wor-"

"Joan calm down and explain slowly"

Joan calmed down, but her voice shook nonetheless "Tom, I can't find Nora in her flat"

"Do you know where she'd be?"

"I don't know, I mean there are so many places" Joan began to ramble on when she was interrupted

"Okay, then what's the one place she goes to for comfort, or peace even?" Tom offered

"Oh" suddenly it hits Joan "I think I know where…"

* * *

The waters in the docks were still, undisturbed by ripples of sort. The sun was preparing to set as the different shades of orange reflect and blend on the waters of the horizon. Nora sat still, on the very spot she stood the day the Tardis materialized in front of her, the day the familiar whooshing and wheezing came back to her, the day her heart was broken by the same yet different man.

The mere thought of the memory made her tear up, but she shut her eyes tight, denying any tear a chance of escaping. The memories were still clear as day, but the feelings were much more vivid.

The way he had asked her what her name was, as if he genuinely had no idea, not even a hint of nostalgia or thought.

It broke her to pieces to think that he'd really forgotten about her.

_"Nora I…" he just finished explaining who he really was to her, and he was afraid he'd scared her away "I don't expect you to take this in very well, and I don't-"_

_She kissed his cheek, a simple peck, and it shut him up. He stared at her in awe and she merely smiled, a sort of fondness growing in her heart for who he really was: the Doctor._

_"So do I start calling you Doctor?"_

_"If you want" he replied hesitantly, surprised by her calmness_

_"Doctor…" Nora tested the words on her tongue "Doctor… Doctor who?"_

_He grinned, both relieved and amused by her antics. "Nora Smith…"_

_"Doctor…" Nora mused_

_"You are so brilliant, and magnificent, and so, so special"_

_"Oh stop it" Nora gushed_

_"You really are" he said sincerely_

_"Really are – not" Nora joked with a lopsided grin_

_He brushed a strand of hair off her face "You are so special, not just to me, but to the whole universe"_

_"Is that what you told all the other girls?" Nora teased as she looked away, hiding her flustered face_

Nora bit her lip to hold in her emotions. She decided to ignore her rotting heart once more as she picked up the journal lying next to her. A brown leather book with a piece of string wrapped around it and wound up at the front to hold it in place. She found it in the stationary store in town, tucked behind some fancy storage boxes, the owner of the shop didn't even know she was selling it.

She opened up the book and flicked through some of the pages she'd already written in: spotting's throughout time, theories and articles mentioning something about a certain Doctor. Now that she's seen him again, she felt as if all the work she's put into the book is nothing but a waste of time.

He didn't care about her anymore, didn't even remember her, so why was she still so eager to see him again? Ached to hear the familiar noise of the Tardis.

Nora stood up, gripping the book tightly. She had to move on but she just couldn't let him go. She wants to find him, to find closure, she just wanted to be remembered, and she couldn't even have that. Was she asking for too much? She just wants her Doctor back, not the odd man with the bow-tie, but the man in the pin-striped suit, the man who cared for her, took time to see her, held her close, the one who loved her.

Maybe she was just fooling herself, but she wanted to do this, for the sake of what they had, she had to find him again.

* * *

"Nora! Nora!" Joan burst through the library, she didn't care if she received glares, she just wanted to find her friend. Sarah, one of the library staff, approached Joan and asked "Joan what's wrong?"

"Nora, is she here?" Joan asked frantically

"No, I'm afraid not" Sarah replied calmly "Joan, calm down and tell me what's wrong?"

Joan was about to open her mouth but then she broke. She fell into a crying slump, she didn't care if she looked like a lunatic, she was just worried and really tired. Nora is a dear friend of hers, they were practically sisters, but she was so sick and tired of worrying, of having to keep tabs on her, look after her just so she doesn't die. She understood she was heartbroken and hurt, but it was all too much.

Sarah hushed the weeping blonde and led her into one of the more private sections of the library, away from the prying eyes of Ranford residents. She sat her down one of the cushions in the magazine section at the back and asked if she needed anything. Joan, who was slowly gathering herself, shook her head. "Joan, you know you can tell me what's wrong, I promise to keep it between us"

"Sarah, thank you, but it's really nothing to worry about" Joan replied shakily

"Of course it is, you burst into the library and next you know you're crying, something's bothering you, and it's not healthy to bottle it in" Sarah insisted

Joan sighed, she knew she needed a friend right now, and since Nora wasn't being much of a friend at the moment, she really appreciated Sarah being there. Joan looked up to the expectant blue eyes of Sarah before starting "It's about Nora…"

"What about Nora?"

"Well…" and Joan began explaining. She tried to refrain from saying too much, but once she started talking she couldn't stop, it felt so good to just be able to pour out her bottled in feelings. She was both so angry and so worried, and she was afraid to talk to Nora about since her last breakdown. So she talked, and told everything while Sarah listened and gave a nod every now and then.

But little did she know someone else was listening as well.

* * *

_A/N I apologize for taking so long to update - Angel _


	15. Chapter 15

Nora knocked on the all-too-familiar wooden door of Joan's apartment, a soft tone of brown with a brass handle. She stood in silence for a few minutes before the door swung open, revealing a tired blonde still in her work clothes. "Nora…" Joan breathed, she was the last person she expected "Where were you?" she snapped out of nowhere

Surprised, Nora stumbled a few steps back "I was out by the docks, clearing my head" she replied meekly

"I was calling you! You could've left a message or a note in your house!"

"I-"

"Jesus Christ Nora, when will you learn to grow up and stop latching onto people who've already left you behind? Do you know how I worried I've been, keeping a close eye on you in-case you did something too dangerous! And then you pull a stunt like that!"

"Look I'm sorry-"

"No you're not! Because all you care about is that stupid John Smith of yours! You need to open your eyes Nora, because clearly that man doesn't love you anymore" Joan heaved as she finished, she was slightly stunned by her own words, but glad that she got it out of her chest. Nora didn't know how to respond, she was so taken aback by Joan that she was still trying to gather her thoughts together.

"And I'm sorry Nora" Joan's voice shook "But I don't think I can take this anymore, I can't be your friend if you're going to be like this"

"Joan-"

"Save it! I've had some time to think about this and I think it's fair that I do something for myself, seeing as all I've done is take care of you" Joan spat

Nora's face hardened, she bit her lip, wanting to argue and reason with Joan, but the look on the blonde woman's face told her she had no chance. With a sigh of defeat, Nora slowly steps back and makes her way to her car. However before she was out of sight, she turns on her heel, facing Joan she uttered "I came here today to tell you that I'm moving to Cardiff and I wanted to you to come with me, I've already bought the tickets, but I guess… Look, I'm sorry I've caused so much trouble as of late, and I wish I could do something to make this better" Nora looked at the blonde hopefully before continuing "I'm sorry it had to end like this, and I might not be your friend anymore, but your still my sister Joan, don't forget that"

Nora trudged her way back to her car, hoping that her friend would call her back. But Joan was reluctant, she wanted to go with her and start fresh. But the woman knew she had to let her friend go, it was time.

* * *

_A/N apologies for the short update, I just wanted to give you guys something - Angel _


	16. Chapter 16

"Where do you want this box?"

"Just over there thanks" Nora said, pointing to a pile of boxes at a corner "I really appreciate you doing this Steven"

"It's no worries" he replied before stalking over to the pile of said boxes

Nora smiled before taking a box to the kitchen, humming a random song at the top of her head. Carefully, she put the box down and began taking the pots and pans out and putting them in the cupboards. Steven steps into the doorway and settles a box on the island opposite her, he too began putting things away into cupboards.

Nora was still surprised that Steven would even offer to go with her. The night she left Joan's house, she'd begun packing some of her belongings. She went to work the next day to hand in her letter of resignation, and as she walked past Joan, the woman only gave her a cold shoulder as Nora packed her desk. Then, deciding she was hungry, she went to the coffee shop across the office and orders something to eat. Steven had noticed her carrying the box and asked if she got fired or something, and somehow that led to her telling him all about her non-existent friendship with Joan and the two tickets to Cardiff. The boy practically snatched a ticket off her as he told her he'd be more than happy to go with her if she wanted, and right now, Nora didn't want to be alone.

"So why Cardiff?" Steven asked as he finished with his box

"Well, I've heard that he comes here often" Nora explained, finishing with her box. Of course Nora had to tell Steven why she was moving away, and she was glad that he seemed willing to support her. "You really think you can find this John Smith guy?" Steven challenged

"I don't know, but I hope" Nora smiled before adding "We can do the rest tomorrow, right now I'm hungry"

"I'll just grab my stuff" Steven announced, walking into his room

Nora heads for the door and waits outside. She managed to rent a flat near Cardiff Bay, according to her book, that's where the most recent spotting of the Tardis is. Steven appears beside Nora and together they head down the street and try to navigate their way to town. Whilst walking, Steven manages to make small talk with Nora, something he'd been trying to achieve in a long time.

"So what did happen between you and John?" he asked cautiously

"He… changed" Nora replied reluctantly

"Changed?"

"Everything I love about him" she elaborated

"Oh…" Steven trailed off "Well, just remember, I'm here for you" he blushed

"I know" Nora chuckled "You made that pretty clear already"

"Yeah" Steven smiled "I guess I did, didn't I"

The pair laughed and their conversation continued. Nora took a liking to Steven, he was really starting to grow on her, and he can make some pretty good Hazelnut lattes.

* * *

"Oh my god" Rory muttered as he panted his way into the Tardis, behind him enters Amy, red as her hair from all the running, and shortly after the Doctor rushed in, locking the door hurriedly behind him.

"Oh my god" Rory repeated walking back and forth

Amy takes the pilots seat and tries to catch her breath

"Oh my god" the blonde repeats loudly, hand over his mouth in dis-belief

The Doctor rushes towards the center console, from outside a stampede could be heard, rhythmic marching nearing the Tardis

"Oh my god" Rory exclaims, hands running through his hair in panic

Amy huffs as she slowly cools down from all the running

The Doctor pulls a couple of levers, and from outside, the Tardis dematerializes in front of an angry mob of humanoid bee creatures, and when he was sure that Tardis had left the planet, the Doctor sighs in relief, leaning his weight on the center console.

"Oh my god! We were going to die out there!" Rory bursts "Like we were inching towards death! We were walking on a bloody tight rope with death taunting us from below!"

"Yes I know" Amy grumbles "I was there, remember?"

"No! Don't take this lightly, we almost died!"

"Yes Rory, we _almost_ died" the Doctor pointed out

"Don't - just don't mate. We were going to die out there and I-"

Amy wraps her arms around Rory and pulls him in tightly, she could feel him shaking underneath her embrace as she soothes "There, there Rory, it's alright", she coaxed him into a calmer state before leading him upstairs, into a much comforting place.

The Doctor finally managed to make his hearts calm down, he really was edging his death back there, literally running for his life. He began thinking about the things he hadn't done yet, things he wanted to accomplish before his time was finished. And out of impulse he began placing co-ordinates that he's managed to memorize onto the Tardis, to the first place that he thought of while he was running, or more so to the first person that came up his mind when he was running.

* * *

The Doctor knocks on the white-washed door of the flat, rocking back and forth on the heels of his foot. Growing impatient he knocks again, rapidly this time. The Doctor realized that he may not have much time, sure he head years more, but the people around him didn't. And as he was running he had thought of the people in his life, and for some reason she came up, the woman who'd piqued his interest.

It was time he'd unraveled the mystery of Nora Smith.

A young girl walks up to the fence between her house and the flat next door, pigtails bouncing with each step, she uses her hands to lift her head so she can get a better view as she states "She's not there"

Stunned, the Doctor turns upon hearing her tiny voice, walking over he asks "Sorry?"

"Nora, she's not there" she explains

"Oh" the Doctor kneels to her eye level "Do you know where she went?"

"No sorry, but she did pack an awful lot of boxes"

"Lisa! Lisa where are you?" an older woman emerges from the neighbors font door "Oh, hello there, can I help you with anything" the woman asks as she spots the Doctor over the fence. She walks over to the two as the Doctor asked "Yeah, would you happen to know where Nora Smith is?"

"Oh, Nora Smith, well I heard she was moving to Cardiff"

"Cardiff? Why?" the Doctor asked, almost bewildered

"Don't know sorry, doubt she's coming back either. But if you want I could pass a message for you"

"No, that won't be necessary thank you" the Doctor said before bidding farewell. However as he was walking away, a gut feeling made him turn back around ask the woman "Sorry, but do you think you could give me her number?"

* * *

_A/N I'd like to say a huge thank you to everyone who has chosen to follow/favorite this story, the fact that you actually take the time to read my story means so much to me, and again I apologize for my lack of updates. Once again, thank you, especially to the people leaving reviews (yes you ShinighStar) and to everyone urging me to update - Angel ^_^_


	17. Chapter 17

"Hey Nora, can you pass me the salt please?"

Nora squeezes in-between the kitchen counter and Steven's figure to reach for the transparent glass bottle, holds it up, bumping the bottle onto Steven's shoulder. The man takes the salt grinder from her grasp and crunches its contents onto the bowl. Nora walked back to the pan where the meat had been cooking. Opening the pot opposite the pan, the brunette checks on the steamed vegetables before putting the lid back on. "I've got to say Steven" Nora comments as she pokes around the pan "I knew you could make killer latte's, but cooking?"

"Yeah, I took a few classes, since then I've been experimenting" he replied, delighted to have impressed Nora. It'd be a lie to say that Steven had given up winning her over.

"Well, aren't I a lucky girl?" Nora teased as she pokes around the pan once more, checking if the meat is cooked yet or not. She puffs out her cheeks, growing impatient over the fact that the meat was cooking any faster. Steven looks over his shoulder and smirks at the sight "Nora, I do hope your moving the meat around so it doesn't burn or anything" he comments.

Flustered, Nora begins moving the pieces of meat around with the wooden spoon "Yeah, totally" she lied in a sing song-y voice. Behind she could hear Steven chuckling and she too had to laugh at her own silliness. Steven spun on his heel with the bowl on his hands. Nora never did notice it, but she was starting to now. He really was quite charming, taller than her with sleek brown hair, strong features, soft brown eyes and an adorable smile; his grey shirt and the tea towel draped on his shoulder just made him look irresistible.

"Do you want to add in the sauce?" Steven offered, holding the bowl towards her

"Sure" she replied airily, still staring at him. She grabs the bowl ad starts pouring it onto the pan before she hears Steven panic "No, no, no. Like this". He stood behind her and held onto the bowl as well while he reached for her hand which was holding the wooden spoon. Slowly he tipped the contents of the bowl in while guiding Nora's hand into a stirring motion. "See" comments next to her ear "You've got to do it gently, and stir it so that the flavour is evenly distributed"

Nora looks over her shoulder and that was when it hits both of them. Steven hesitantly stares into Nora's wide eyes. The woman has just realised how close they were and she didn't know if she was comfortable with it or not, but Steven was enjoying this too much to move away. The tension was increasing as the silent moment prolonged. They'd both barely moved, just stayed in that position, completely forgetting about the meat and sauce combination boiling away in the pan.

_Ring ring – ring ring – ring ring_

"I should get that" Nora commented, nodding towards her cell phone

"Yeah, I think you should" Steven replied

* * *

_A/N bit short, I know, sorry :/ Anywho, I'd love to know people's opinion on Steven, if you think he's a bad guy or good etc, just generally curious if we both see Steven in the same light or not - Angel _


	18. Chapter 18

"Hello" Nora answered

"….."

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Hello…"

"Yes, I believe we're past that part" Nora joked, she received a chuckle from the other end

"Yes, sorry, is this Nora Smith?"

"Yes, it is, and you are?" Nora asked

"I'm…" the Doctor hesitates "Nora, it's me" he paused before adding "The Doctor"

Nora stayed silent, heart racing, mind jumbled and blank at the same time. It couldn't be him "prove it" she challenged

The Doctor was thrown off by her statement "That day on the dock, Nora you knew who I was, you know who I am, and you know it's me"

Nora stayed silent, he was right, she'd know, always. "Doctor…"

"Yes?" he answered, unsure if she was asking in the first place

"I…" she didn't know what to say. She wanted to ask so many things that she didn't know what to ask him first. She wanted to find comfort but she was afraid of this new man. So far he's been nothing like her Doctor, and she's starting think he'll never be the same man ever again.

"Nora…" the Doctor began instead, noticing she hasn't said a thing

"Yes?" she answered

"How do you know who I am?"

"How come you don't remember who I am?"


	19. Chapter 19

"That was a lengthy call, who was it?" Steven asked as he heard her step into the kitchen

"I need to go"

Steven transferred the food onto plates, "Where to?" he asked hesitantly. However, just as he finished his question, he heard Nora storm out of the kitchen and down the hall. Panicked, Steven ran after her, finding her in her room, gripping the closet door handle "Nora…" he began

"I need to go" Nora repeated

"Go where?"

_"You really don't remember who I am, do you?" Nora frowned_

_"I'm sorry, I really am" the Doctor frowned_

_"Yeah, but what's the point in being sorry if you don't know what for" the woman replied sadly_

_"Nora, I know about John Smith" _

_"What?" she asked weakly_

_"I asked around Ranford, heard some lady talking about it"._

_ "Nora" the Doctor added "Am I John Smith?"_

_"Who else would go by that name?" Nora noted, almost teasingly_

_The Doctor smiled sheepishly to himself before remembering what he'd done "Nora Smith, I am so sorry"_

_"I'm sorrier you don't remember" the woman mumbled, hoping it wasn't audible, but to her dismay, it was clear as day to the alien_

_The Doctor bit his lip, guilty, "I'd like to meet, maybe talking to you in person would help jog my memories"_

This was what Nora wanted, to meet the Doctor once more, but for some reason she was getting cold feet. "I don't know, somewhere, away, out of here" Nora babbled, still gripping the handle

"Nora…" Steven inched towards her "Who was on the phone?"

Nora gripped the handle tighter "It was him"

Steven stilled "What did he say?"

"He's coming"

Steven opened his mouth to respond, but before he could utter a word, there was a knock on the door. Nora gripped the handle tighter, her knuckles turning white. She just wanted to run, far, pack and leave through the window. She couldn't do it, see that face, she was too scared to be _unintentionally_ rejected -again-, she just wanted to see _her_ Doctor.

There was another knock.

"You don't have to see him if you don't want to" Steven offered

* * *

The Doctor knocks on the door again, and this time it opened straight away. The alien's eyes widened in surprise at the stood man before him "Steven?"

"Doctor?" Steven replied, just as confused

"Sorry, I might have the wrong address, does Nora Smith live here?"

"Um" the Doctor could see Steven hesitate, which worried him "She doesn't, sorry"

"Are you sure?" the Doctor challenged suspiciously

"Yeah, I am" the man reassured before adding "Sorry what was your name?"

"Doctor" the alien snapped, still suspicious

"Doctor what?" Steven pressed "Doctor John Smith perhaps?"

The Doctor tensed "Steven, where's Nora?"

"So you are John Smith" Steven pieced together

"Steven" the Doctor sighed "Please, this is important-"

"No, you've hurt her, and she can't even stand the thought of seeing you, so just leave"

"Steven, just let me talk to her please"

Steven slammed the door before the alien could argue anymore. With a sigh, the Doctor steps back and makes his way to the Tardis, he shuts the door behind him solemnly. He knows what happened to Nora, how long she grieved, how much she'd been hurting, how long she's latched. He understood why she reacted the way she did on the dock. But what he still doesn't understand was who he was to her, what had he done that had caused her to be like this. It had to be from his tenth incarnation, but he just couldn't remember a thing about her.

With a deep sigh, he walks over to the phone on the console and pressed re-dial.

"_Hey, it's Nora, sorry I can't pick up the phone right now, but just leave a message after the beep and I will get back to you as soon as possible, thanks"_

Beep

"Hey Nora, it's the Doctor. I understand that you don't want to talk to me right now, and I understand that I've hurt you. So I'm leaving you this number, because I want you to know that I'll be here when you're ready, I may not remember you, but there have been too many signs telling me I should. Looking forward to meeting you, 'til then"

* * *

_A/N Not the best chapter, I know, and I'm terribly sorry for that :/ So I posted two to make up for it - hoorah for two chapters! - Angel_


	20. Chapter 20

"Sorry, we're not offering at the moment, maybe next time eh?" the man behind the counter replied as he handed back the document to Nora. The brunette, disappointed, took the document off the man and began making her way towards the exit.

The past few weeks have been tough on Nora, she's been trying to find a job but no one seems to be hiring these days. Steven on the other hand had found a job working as a barista in Starbucks, and also managed to snag a job as an assistant chef on Friday and Saturday nights. And while Nora wasn't entirely desperate for a job, her money can only last her so long, and soon she'll start lagging on rent. Steven reassured her, but she didn't want to be so reliant of him.

She's tried to find a job in her field of expertise: journalism, and when that didn't work she settled for retail, but even that seemed to be failing. So once again, Nora drove home jobless. Upon arriving, she steps in front of the plain white door. Fumbling for her keys, she suddenly hears rustling from behind. Nora spins on her heel, paranoid she shouts "Who's there?" into thin air. She waits, however receives no reply, just a soft breeze passing through some trees.

Great, she thought, now I'm jobless _and_ delusional.

With a sigh, Nora steps into her flat, throwing her messenger bag onto the couch before making her way to the bathroom. She turned on the lights and was immediately blinded by the whiteness of the room, turning towards the sink, she flicks the tap upwards and allows the water to rush down for a few seconds. She gives herself a good look on the mirror, a woman with aged eyes and a tired face stares back at her. She was going to be mid-30 soon, when she was 18 she promised herself that she was going to be successful by this time, not jobless and still chasing after a man she's too afraid to meet in person.

She'd considered calling him back, but he was right, she didn't want to talk to him _yet_. She liked the idea that the universe or something was trying to pin them back together, leading one to the other seamlessly. But _her_ Doctor had hurt her, and for days she felt like dying, she couldn't forgive this new man for that, especially since his apologies would only go in vain.

Nora cups her hands underneath the tap, gathering a handful of cold water and wiping it across her face. She did this a couple more times before grabbing the hand towel and using it to dry.

Nora leaves the bathroom and grabs her phone before heading to the kitchen. Steven would be working tonight, and she couldn't really be bothered cooking. Although she was supposed to be saving her money, she felt that she deserved a treat considering the week she's had.

The woman had been rifling through the delivery service pamphlets, specifically the pizza ones when suddenly she heard a loud bang cut through the silence of her flat.

Someone was trying to break down the front door.


	21. Chapter 21

Nora stood still for a few seconds, until the banging began once again, this time consistently. She dashed from the kitchen to her bedroom. However, as she shut the door behind her, she quickly realized the fault in her plan: she was cornered. The banging resounded through her walls, this time more spaced out from each other.

Nora rushed to her window, only to realise that it only opened enough for her hand to slip through. Panicked, she shouts "Help! Please, someone help me!" from the small gap of the window, hoping that the neighbours would hear her.

Suddenly there was one final, loud bang, as if something crashed through the wall, and silence fell in the flat. Nora gasped. They'd broken through the front door. She could feel her heart drumming against her chest, and suddenly she could hear everything, the soft breeze swimming through the trees, her short silent breaths, the creaking floorboards and the soft steps wandering on the other side of her bedroom door.

Whoever it was, managed to break down her front door and was now in her house. Nora almost cried in fear, she tried to keep her hand from shaking as she lifts her phone to view. Un-locking her phone, she pressed the telephone icon at the bottom of the screen, and carefully dials for the police, keeping her eyes on her bedroom door. Outside she could hear soft trudging down the hall. Nora clamps a hand over her mouth to keep her from making any noise as she was now cowering in fear.

She raised her phone to her ear the moment she pressed call. The phone rings for a few seconds before the line went flat. Nora gasped, pulling her phone away from her ear, she saw a logo showing that the call has ended due to lack of signal. What a coincidence.

Outside, the person had stopped wandering about, as if they'd just broken her front door, walked around, then left the house. The flat was quiet - too quiet. One would think that the person had left, but the thought wasn't sitting well in Nora's stomach. She pockets her phone and step towards the only exit, holding her breath, she press her ear against the door and listens. It was dead silent outside.

So why was she still so anxious?

Slowly, the brunette crouches down until her face is planted against the floorboard.

Her heart dropped as a set of feet stared back at her. Brown, leather, round-toe boots. Nora couldn't find the strength to stand back up. Tears welling in her eyes as the fear creeps in, heart racing a billion beats per second. Her limbs grew heavy with each breath. Every emotion heightened.

Suddenly one foot was lifted off the ground

Bang!

Nora's hairs jumped out of her skin as the man began to kick the door. She jumped to her feet and dashed to the one hiding place her eyes landed on. Quickly she opened her closet door and threw herself inside, hands shaking, she reaches for the door handle and closes herself in. She distances herself from the door as much as possible.

Darkness envelopes her as she stood still breathing ever so slightly, keeping her hand over her mouth. The noise outside continued. Nora felt her heart jump with every bang. Her mind was crowded with too much fear to even think rationally about the situation. Whoever was out there had bad intentions and would go to extreme measures to make sure they succeed.

Bang!

Nora flinched as she hears her bedroom door rip from the wall and fall onto the wooden floor. She clamps both hands over her mouth, her legs giving away as she slid down to the ground. The footsteps seem to increase and she could hear the person outside rummage through her things. In fact, it seems like they're just ramming into her furniture, running about and knocking over random items.

The brunette couldn't even focus on what was happening outside, she was so focused on how she could defend herself. She wasn't the strongest of people, and the more she thought about it, the more hopeless she became. As she masked her sobs, she hoped and prayed that Steven would come home any minute, or that someone heard her screaming for help. She hoped so hard that someone would come to her rescue.

And then suddenly, she hears an awfully familiar voice shouting "Nora! Nora are you here?"

* * *

_A/N Guess who's back, back again. Angel's back, tell a friend! (sorry for the hiatus) _


	22. Chapter 22

All Nora could do was sit in the closet, unable to move as she finally realised who it was. It was _the _Doctor. The man she thought was long gone, comes to rescue her. She didn't know how, but he did, he came. Maybe he was her Doctor after all.

Outside she heard the Doctor shout "Oi you! What are you doing here?" presumably at her intruder. And then another voice joined, a familiar Scottish accent commenting "It's a mannequin Doctor, it's not going to respond". Nora's fears turned to confusion. A mannequin, she thought, how could it be a mannequin?

"No Amy, it's an Auton. It looks like a mannequin, but it's very dangerous, and can take over the world. Almost took over London once." the Doctor rambles, and Nora couldn't help but giggle. He was still playful, and she missed that about him.

She could hear him mumbling something, presumably to his new companion Amy. It went on for a while, until the familiar sound of the sonic screw driver was activated. Nora smiles, she remembered the first time he showed her the screwdriver.

_"No! Not now!" Nora screamed at her useless cell-phone. She'd been meaning to get a new one, but she hadn't saved enough money yet. Opposite the dining table, the Doctor shifts so he could have a better view of Nora's ancient phone. "What's wrong?" he asks nonchalantly._

_Nora puts her phone away. "Nothing really" she smiles "Just my rubbish phone being rubbish again". She was about to dive back to her plate of food before she hears the Doctor say "Hand it over."_

_"No, it's okay, you don't have to" Nora declines; but the man still had his hand out, waiting for her to pass her phone over. With a defeated sigh, she reluctantly takes her phone out, placing it on the Doctor's palm._

_She watches him examine it for a while, flipping it about, and swiping across the screen. Nora was taken aback when he suddenly pulls out a device from the inner pockets of his suit. It was big, which made her wonder how it could fit so nicely in his suit. It also looked very advanced, so it had to be alien tech. The Doctor pushes a button on his pen-like device, making the end glow blue, and an odd sound emit from the object. _

_Moments later, the Doctor hands her phone back to her, tucking the device back in his suit. "There you go" he smiles "Good as new."_

_"What was that?" Nora asks, cautiously taking her phone back._

_"It's called a sonic screwdriver. It's very handy, can fix anything" he replies, digging into his food._

_"What did it do to my phone?" Nora asks suspiciously, turning her phone back on. To her surprise, the battery was back on 100%, and the lighting of the screen didn't have the odd tinge of green anymore. It also responded way faster than it used to. "Prolonged battery life, and adjusted the storage room in the memory" he lists off, as if it was something he did every day "And fixed the weird green glow of the screen. Won't be good for your eyes."_

_"You're amazing, you know that?" Nora smirks. The Doctor looks up at her with wide a grin._

Nora gasps when she hears a loud thud, as if a cabinet had dropped. She grew afraid that it might have been the Doctor, but then she hears him say "Nora? Are you in here?"

Slightly opening the door, Nora peeks out of the small gap she made. The barely audible creak catches the Doctor's attention, prompting him to move towards the closet. "Nora, is that you?" he asks softly. Nora opens the door carefully, until the Doctor had a better view of her inside. He frowns at her vulnerable state, the streaks of make-up down her cheeks, her shaky fingers, and her big worried eyes.

"Doctor" she calls out before lifting herself up, and running towards him. The Doctor didn't even hesitate to open his arms, and she welcomes herself inside as he wraps them around her soothingly. He does his best to calm her, whispering soothing words into her hair. He looks over at Amy and sees a smirk on her face, an eyebrow raised like she's trying to prove a point. He decides to ignore it.

Nora still felt the same in his arms. Loved, secure, and protected. It was endearing to know _that_ hadn't changed. She was afraid that, it too, would have changed, and she couldn't bear the thought of his touch being so foreign. Not when they had intimate moments together.

Slowly loosening her grip, she pulls away from his arms, a bit disappointed that he wasn't as reluctant to let her go. Looking up to face him, she could see the hesitance in his eyes. He didn't know how to act around her because he couldn't remember what they had shared. If he did, he wouldn't have let her go until she ordered him to. She gives him a sad smile before commenting "You came".

The Doctor was surprised by her response. A mix of nostalgia and surprise. He smiled sheepishly, uncertain of how to act around her. "Of course, the Tardis received your distress signal" he replies.

"My distress signal?" Nora frowned, she hadn't remembered sending anything "I didn't even call the Tardis." The Doctor frowns at the thought, she really must've been someone if he had given her his phone number.

"No, we heard you. You had the alarms going off and everything." Amy explained, chuckling at the buzzing sound that the Tardis made, which was only meant to be for extreme danger.

"Odd" the Doctor looks intensely into her eyes. In one swift motion, he pulls out his sonic and scans her. Nora frowns, noticing the new device. Even the sonic changed. She still preferred the old one, it was more modest and simple. This one looked very alien.

The Doctor makes a surprised face when he says "You have a very strong psychic link with the Tardis". Nora smiles, glad that at least someone remembers her. "Of course the old girl would remember me" Nora chuckles, talking to no one in particular. Turning to face both Amy and the Doctor, Nora asks "Who was in my house?"

"It was an Auton" the Doctor explained "Alien beings who appear to be mannequins, until they start walking and shooting laser beams at you", he then pulls out his hand guns and pretends to shoot Nora. And the woman couldn't help but laugh. This new man is very odd, very playful and full of life. He was so different from the man he once was.

The Doctor seems to be pleased by her reaction as he chuckles along with her. Giving a quick glance over at Amy, she sees her widely grinning with two thumbs in the air.

After her chuckles die down, Nora asks "Any idea why it was in my house?"

"No, sorry. Still a bit clueless on that one. Best guess is, it's one of the left-overs from their invasion years ago. Just looking wreak havoc now." the Doctor explained, a bit more relaxed; he spares a look over her shoulder, as if to check something. Nora swivels around to peek, surprised she didn't notice the still mannequin standing a few feet away from them. Instinctively, she steps towards the Doctor, slightly leaning onto him. The Doctor is taken aback by her actions, but even more so, when he found his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

Awkwardly, he retrieves his hand, and Nora bites back a frown. She didn't expect him to come running back to her with the same love he had in his eyes, but it was still disappointing. "Don't worry" the Doctor coughs awkwardly "It's neutralized, it won't move". He walks a bit further away, the lack of distance between them made him oddly nervous. Walking towards Amy, he could see her scrutinizing them with her knowing gaze. He shook his head, making the ginger smirk.

"So, um" Nora speaks up behind them, causing both time travellers to face her "Would you like some tea?"


	23. Chapter 23

They were all sat in the living room, quietly sipping their cups of tea. A plate of Jammie Dodgers, to the Doctor's delight, sits on the coffee table, with three already eaten. It appears that both he and Nora had similar tastes; the Doctor smiles at the thought.

Nora noticed that her apartment was in a more presentable manner. It seems that whilst she made tea, Amy and the Doctor cleaned up a bit, even sweeping the few shards of glass to one corner of the room. "You didn't have to clean up the place" Nora comments, putting her mug down.

"Oh don't worry about it. It's nice to do domestic things every now and then, with this guy always taking us across the universe" Amy chuckles, and Nora smiles fondly, remembering her own adventures with her Doctor. "Us?" the brunette prompts. "Yeah. We usually have one more person, but he was taking a nap so we didn't bother waking him. His name's Rory." Amy explains sheepishly. "I'm just glad someone's been looking after him" Nora smiles, directing her comment more to Amy than the Doctor. She really liked Amy, a fiery spirit that matches her fiery hair. She would make a perfect companion.

"Hey, hang on, what's that supposed to mean" the Doctor buts in, realising they were talking about him now "I'll have you know that I'm a professional, mature and responsible adult" he says with a half chewed Jammie Dodger in his mouth. Both Amy and Nora share a laugh at the Time Lord.

Times really have changed. Sure her Doctor was goofy, but he wasn't silly like this new man. All Nora could do now was smile, with longing etched in her eyes; a look the Doctor recognised all too well. Amy seems to notice the growing tension. She really wanted the Doctor to find out who Nora really is, and where she fits in his life. He doesn't seem to remember her, and she could tell it really bothered him.

Carefully standing up, Amy puts her half empty mug onto the coffee table, before announcing "I'm just gonna go check on Rory, he'll probably panic if he doesn't see anyone in the Tardis when he's up". "Would like to bring him some tea, maybe a Jammie Dodger?" Nora offers, not quite ready to be alone with the Doctor yet. She was far more comfortable when she could divert her attention to someone else. And it seems that the Doctor felt the same as he hastily stood up, opening the door for Amy. The red head gives the time lord an odd look "What are you doing?"

"I thought I was being a good friend, you know, opening doors and such" he comments, awkwardly leaning against the doorframe. "No you're not" Amy paused, studying the Doctor, "You're scared".

"Am not" he snaps, a bit too defensively.

"Are too." Amy smirks, catching his lie. The girl didn't realise the gravity of this for the Doctor, but the distress on his face said it all. The alien was scared that, for once in his life, he didn't know anything, and it was breaking someone's heart. Amy rubs his arms, hoping to ease him into the upcoming conversation, "And that's okay, but, like you said, there have been too many signs that leads you back here. I think this needs to be resolved."

"But what if I hurt her again?" the Doctor whispers "I've done it once, and I don't even remember it. I've hurt her enough, and I don't want her last memory of me to be painful". Amy frowns, sympathising with her friend's dilemma. She tries to think of words she could say to comfort the man in front of her, but no words come to mind.

No words.

"That's it!" Amy exclaims, looking incredibly proud of herself "No words."

"What? No words, what?" the Doctor asks, very confused at his friends change of moods.

"No words. You don't tell her, you show her!" Amy grins. And, as if the wheels in his brain begins to turn, the ends of his mouth lift with glee, realising Amy's idea. "Amy, you're a genius!" he laughs, kissing her forehead.

* * *

_A/N Sorry for the short chapter, but as you can tell, upcoming chapters are going to be busy. Til next time - Angel_


	24. Chapter 24

If there was one thing that still hasn't changed, it's that the Doctor is full of surprises.

"I'm sorry, what?" Nora asks, almost spitting her tea. Although she knew exactly what he'd asked her, she was still sceptical. It was so out of the blue. She'd expected a good long talk, not be whisked away in Lord knows what. And it's not as if she's never done it before, it was just… odd.

"An adventure, with me. All of time and space, right at your fingertips, Nora Smith" the Doctor grins, feeling less confident about his proposal. He didn't know why. This worked every time. But then again, Nora's different. And as he observed her calculating eyes, he could see her distancing herself away from him. "Nora, please" he pleads quietly "You have to see things my way too".

"I'm not sure I understand" Nora replies, her face hardening. The Doctor, defeated, buries his hands in his face. "Nora, I know you think it's not me" the Doctor drops his hands, revealing the sad look on his face "You look at me and all you see is _him_. You want him back, and I'm sorry. I am so, truly sorry, but I can't bring him back"

"But what I can do, is introduce you to this new man. Someone who is not quite the same as _him_, but will think of you as highly as he does. Because that's what you deserve. And that's the least I can do, in his honour" the Doctor finishes off, solemnly explaining what he's been mulling over for days. He felt so helpless in the moment. The distraught in his face was evident, but he musters as much of a smile as he could.

Nora's gaze softens, even though she still had questions, she decides to push them aside, just for the night. This new Doctor was willing to make things right, and right now, it's all she could ask for. Unable to verbally thank him, she engulfs him in a long-awaited embrace, one that assures both parties of their mutual understanding.

Nora breaks the hug, looking at him with eyes that shine with a little more hope, she asks "Where are we going?"

* * *

The doors open, and to Amy's surprise, she sees Nora shyly enter the Tardis. She wanders in, arms crossed, but with big curious eyes. The red head is up on her feet, leaving her boyfriend gawking on the step. Rory was confused, to say the least. His girlfriend, however, sprints to wrap her arms around the smaller girl, squealing with glee as she cheers "I'm so glad you said yes!"

"Only for the night" Nora chuckles as Amy lets her go "I can't just leave Steven. He'll panic if I'm not home." The Doctor frowns at the name, he didn't know why, but he didn't really like Steven. "Well, I'm sure the Doctor can get you back, even seconds after you left. Right Doctor?" Amy smirks at the old man.

"Of course, anytime, just say the word" the Doctor smiles warmly at Nora, before prancing up to the centre console. He leans on his palm as he watches her take it all in. She appears surprised, but fascinated as well. She glides her hands over every surface she came across, a smile gracing her face, as if she was replaying memories. And it seemed that the Tardis was also remembering her, as the lights specifically above Nora dimmed, like the Tardis was interacting with her.

"I want to say welcome, but it looks like you're already at home in here" the Doctor calls out, causing Nora to face him "So, instead, welcome back".

Nora grins, a giggle erupting from her throat. The Tardis has changed, but the old girl hasn't, and Nora was thankful for that. Too many things are changing for her liking. Walking up the staircase, she sees three pairs of eyes observing her. One of them appears very confused. "You must be Rory" Nora smiles, offering her hand out to him. The blonde shakes it hesitantly "Yes, hello. Have we met?"

"No, we haven't" Nora smiles, pulling her hand away. Rory seemed like a very genuine person, with kind eyes and an honest face. The brunette spots Amy slide her fingers into Rory's, giving it a reassuring squeeze. They were a couple, Nora thought, as she pieced the clues together. "Nora, this is my boyfriend Rory. Rory, this is Nora. She's…um" Amy hesitates, unsure of how to explain her to Rory.

"She's a dear friend of mine" the Doctor replies for Amy. He turns to Nora and catches her staring at him intensely, but she quickly looks away, making her way around the other side of the console. She stood on the opposite side of the column, masking her face away from the Time Lord.

Amy could sense the growing tension so she quickly cuts through "So, where to raggedy man?"

The Doctor pushes down some buttons, and flicks a couple of switches, setting the Tardis in motion. He drags the screen along with, making his way to the opposite side of the console, where a silent Nora stares at her hands. "Well, that, Amy" he declares, catching Nora's attention "Depends on our special guest".

Nora looks up, realising they were talking about her. "Any time, any place, Nora. Right at your disposal" the Doctor offers. This Doctor was full of hope, Nora thought, she can see the way his eyes shone, beaming at possibilities, so full of life. And somehow, it manages to radiate its way to other people's hearts. Nora didn't want to get her hopes up, she knows full well that she can't have what she's had with _him_. He's told her that.

But the look in his eyes is egging her to believe, even for just the night.

"Take me somewhere magical" Nora beams, looking into the Doctor's eyes. And for a second, he could feel a certain warmth embraces his body, making his hearts beat loud and clear in his chest.

* * *

_A/N Look at these two, I totally ship them as 'Dora', anyone else with me? XD_

_Well, as you can see, they're off on a 'magical' adventure now. I wonder what's lies ahead? *strokes imaginary beard* Stay tuned to find out! - Angel_


	25. Chapter 25

"What did you call this place again?" Amy asks, walking further down the path, the ground appeared to be painted a dim yellow colour. An atrocious contrast to the lush greenery that surrounded them, with majestic hills that could be spotted not too far from where they stood. "Well, many call it Osmolia, the land of impossible dreams. But I prefer to just call it the Land of Oz" the Doctor explains, closing the Tardis behind him. "Like that story, with the Wizard of Oz" Rory states proudly, piecing the two things together.

"The Wizard of what?" the Doctor asks incredulously, unaware that there's a tale about some Wizard in Oz. "You know, with Dorothy and her merry band of misfits" Rory explains, curious as to why the Doctor doesn't know about it, even imitating the infamous quote in a high-pitched voice "_I don't think we're in Kansas anymore_".

"No, sorry" the Doctor frowns "I'm afraid I don't know of that tale."

"It's a great movie, one of my favourites" Nora comments absent-mindedly, admiring a lively rose bush nearby. The Doctor smiles fondly. Amy coughs rather loudly, catching everyone's attention, "So why are we here? Anything worth running away from?" she asks, with a certain gleam in her eye. Nora could feel the sense of adventure radiating off of her, like she was ready to run for her life at any given second.

"Last time I checked, no." the Doctor points at Amy "And the last time I checked, this adventure was for our guest". Nora smiles at his comment, happily skipping ahead of the group, she briefly turns around and waves them over "Come along then".

* * *

Walking around, Nora begins to wonder how Amy could prance around in boots, when she could barely make it around in her loafers. Her heel wasn't even an inch tall,and her feet were already sore. "So, um, Nora" Amy spoke up just behind the brunette, pulling her out of her thoughts, "I know it's not really my place to know-"

"It's alright Amy, you can ask" Nora chuckles, allowing the ginger to catch up with her.

"You said that you were close with the Doctor. I was just wondering... how close, exactly?" Amy hesitates.

"Well" Nora thinks for a while, smiling to herself "I guess you could say we were, _very,_ close"

"Like" Amy then makes kissing motions with her hands, causing Nora to chuckle and nod. Amy blushes at the thought, she'd thought about kissing the Doctor many times, but she could never imagine him being intimate with anyone. However, she was intrigued to say the least, "How long did it go on?" the ginger adds.

"I'd say almost a year, but he was always in and out" Nora reminisces her days with him.

"And he never asked you to be a companion?" Amy crossed her arms, feeling slightly defensive for Nora.

"He did, many times. But I could never do it" Nora looks away in the distance, still remembering that moment as if it happened yesterday. "Oh. How come?" Amy piqued, she didn't know how anyone could turn down such an offer, especially if they were intimate. However, she could see the brunette struggling to answer her question, a hesitant look resting on her face. Amy realises that she had just put the smaller girl in an uncomfortable position and immediately apologises "You don't have to answer".

"No, it's fine. It's just…" Nora didn't know how to put it to words. How do you tell someone that you wished you were them? That it should be you travelling with the Doctor, that it should be you gallivanting across time and space in the Tardis, without making them feel guilty. Amy could see the conflict in Nora's eyes, and decides that the answer wasn't worth it, not if it'll only make Nora uncomfortable.

"Right, I'm beginning to wonder if this place is just one big un-inhabited garden" Amy shouts, directing her statement to the bow-tied man. Nora looks up in surprise, barely catching Amy's subtle wink. She wasn't sure if she was thankful for the diversion or not, but they had been walking for a few minutes now, and she was yet to see another living creature.

"That can't be right. The Land of Oz is supposed to be buzzing with people, even travellers, from across the galaxy" the Doctor takes out his screwdriver and scans the place, and when he checks it, he adds "Something's wrong" in dangerously low tone. He speeds off in front of everyone, running down the same yellow path, making random turns, and his companions could do nothing but follow along.

Rory, who has been silent for some time, notices something off about the path. Every time he tried to follow along, the path always seem to diverge. And each time, the yellow path would be narrower or more hidden in the greenery, in comparison to his other option, which was painted a deep red. But before he could say anything, the Doctor puts a hand up, motioning for everyone to stay low. He puts a finger over his lips, as he manoeuvres everyone behind a rose bush.

Not too far from them, a small capsule, made of metal, floats above the yellow path. The Doctor eyes it carefully, trying to figure out what it's doing. The metal contraption simply floats along, minding its own business, until it was out of sight. The Doctor keeps his hand up, telling everyone to stay low, as he stands from his crouched position to make sure their surroundings were clear. A few seconds later, Amy pops up next to him, "So, now what?" she asks.

"I didn't say you could come up yet" the Doctor frowns. "Yeah, well, there's no one else around. So I reckon we're pretty safe" Amy answers, dusting herself off. Nora is next to stand up, and Rory was still feeling off about the diverging red path. As he was about to speak up again, Amy accidentally cuts him off "So, the place is abandoned, and there's weird flying objects going around. If I knew any better, I'd say something evil lurks about" the red head smirks, excited at the idea.

"Yes, very much so" the Doctor replies, less enthusiastic than his companion. "Well maybe people just stopped coming, maybe the Land of Oz just stopped becoming an attraction" Nora offers absent-mindedly "And all that's left is this beautiful garden, and that metal contraption tends to the plants so they don't wilt."

"Well, good guess, but quite impossible" the Doctor smiles, appreciating Nora's participation "You see, the Land of Oz is famous for its title, the land of dwelling dreams"

"Dwelling dreams?" Amy piques "So literally like the Wizard of Oz."

"Like who?" the Doctor asks, however he could care less as there were bigger things at hand "Whatever. What I'm trying to say is, no one will just abandon this place, because the Land of Oz will literally grant you your wishes; no one can turn down that opportunity."

"So, maybe they were invaded?" Amy offers, crossing her arms "I mean, come on. Planet that grants you your wishes? Everyone would be after this place."

"But that's the thing" the Doctor rebuts "The Land of Oz is protected by the whole universe, a common agreement between species. Everyone is in harmony here, and in turn, they all get their wish granted"

"So someone broke the rules" Nora finishes off "It's not hard to be selfish, Doctor". The time lord sighs. She's right. He thinks to himself for a moment. A planet invaded by, possibly anyone at this point, but for what reason? They could have just had their wish granted; a dream of domination, and the Land of Oz would have given them a simulation, allowed them to be the ruler of some made up kingdom. What did they gain from this?

The Doctor paces for a few seconds, until he almost bumps into Nora. Then he remembers Nora, the woman he was supposed to grant a magical adventure to, suddenly turned into a whodunit mystery. He quickly turns to the girl with apologetic eyes, "Nora, I am sorry for dragging you along such a dilemma. I didn't even realise-"

"It's okay. I really don't mind" Nora chuckles, skipping over, reassuring him "I mean, who gets the chance to solve mysteries in the universe every day. I'm milking this trip for all its worth."

The Doctor grins at her answer, clapping his hands together as he dives into the plan. "Well, in that case. Nora Smith, you and I will look for that… weird floating capsule thingy. And, Amy and-" the Doctor pivots and to his surprise, he only finds Amy "Where's Rory?"

The red-head spins on the spot, "He was here a second ago" she replies, unsure of her own answer. She looks around to where he could have gone, but there was only one yellow path, and she doubts Rory would have swam through the hedges without leaving a mark. "He couldn't just vanish in thin air, could he? He definitely couldn't escape so easily, where would he run to? We would have surely heard him" Nora deduced by herself, trying to figure out where Rory could have gone to.

The Doctor would have praised Nora's train of thought, had he not realised what was going on. He froze, as realisation hits him like a bucket of ice. He was so caught up in solving the mystery, he forgot to tell his companions a crucial piece of information about this planet. He begins to hit his head repeatedly, mumbling out his and stupidity. Nora, who'd seen the quick change in character, rushes up to him, similar to how she would with _her_ Doctor. She pries his hands away from his face, hushing him in a commanding and calm tone. At this, the Doctor is pulled out of his thoughts, and towards the woman in front of him. For a second, Nora forgets that this is a different man, and she treats him the same way she'd treat _him_. "Come on love, calm down. Now tell me what's wrong? What did we miss?" she asks calmly.

"The path" the Doctor breathes out.

"What about the path?" Nora slowly steps away, allowing him to do his work. The Doctor takes out his sonic and does a quick spin, scanning the area around him. Checking the readings on the screen, he sighs to himself, how could he forget?

"The paths in Oz are designed to lead you to your desires, your wishes. The moment you set foot on this planet, the path will attach itself to your mind and read your thoughts, allowing it to see what it is that you desire"

"So this yellow path leads us to what we desire?" Amy asks, looking up ahead of them, curious as to what they'll receive. "No, the yellow path is designed to be the main path, similar to a main road. It gets you to places like the city square" the Doctor explains "No, the yellow path won't lead you to your wishes. But once the psychic link has been made, it finds your wish,and it will create a diverging path, and that path that leads you to your granted wish".

"So you're implying that Rory followed his diverging path?" Nora asks, piecing the puzzle together. "But that's impossible, we would have seen it" Amy cuts in, a bit furious that her boyfriend just left her like that.

The Doctor rubs a hand down his face, walking away from the two women hounding him down. "No, we wouldn't have" the Doctor answers Amy, his back facing her "the paths are designed for _you_, therefore _you're_ the only one who can see it".

"So him vanishing…"

"He was following his path" Nora finishes off for Amy. "He wouldn't just leave like that, would he?" Amy asks, more to herself than the others. "It depends, what was he wishing for?" the Doctor comments, his features falling to a frown as he stared at the pink path that suddenly appeared in front of him.

* * *

_A/N Ooooh, so many questions! So many paths! What does it all mean?_

_I hope you don't mind me making up my own adventure, the story really stuck out to me, and I wanted to try something a bit different. _

_Anyway, I hope you're enjoying the story, and feel free to let me know what you think of it so far! - Angel_


End file.
